


Ten Seconds

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: All About the Drama [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Howon seduces Sunggyu, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Past Howon/Soojung, Ruined relationship, Unknown feelings, background pairings - Freeform, drama-form, kinda smut, punishment through sex, sexual identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howon's break-up reveals something he never knew about himself</p><p>or the one where Howon calls out leader's name during sex... with his girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this, i don't know. are notes always necessary?

EXT: CORRIDOR – WOOLLIM BUILDING – EVENING 

_Howon pursues Soojung down the corridor as she turns a corner and finally catches up to her. He knows she has seen him but refuses to acknowledge him. He grabs her hand and spins her around._

**HOWON**

Hey, I’ve been calling you. Why are you ignoring me?

_She tries to side-step him but he blocks her way._

**SOOJUNG**

Oppa, my members are waiting.

**HOWON**

What’s going on? You haven’t picked any of my calls since… since we… Is there a problem? You didn’t like it?

**SOOJUNG**

_(She looks away, rubbing her hand on her nose)_

I thought you’d just take a hint and leave me alone.

**HOWON**

_(Worried)_

What? Why? Was it that bad for you?

**SOOJUNG**

It’s over, Oppa. Don’t ask me questions that I can’t answer.

_Soojung starts down the corridor again and Howon runs, blocking her way with his hand, again._

**HOWON**

You can’t treat me like that. I would never do that to you. If it was bad for you then tell me why. Tell me how I can fix it.

**SOOJUNG**

_(Frustrated)_

It’s not something you can fix-

**HOWON**

_(Cuts in)_

Then what is it?

**SOOJUNG**

I have to go.

_She tries to walk around him but Howon angrily slams his hand against the wall, blocking her way._

**HOWON**

You should show me some respect, Soo. I deserve an explanation. Three weeks ago, you practically wanted to eat me alive and now I‘m vermin?

**SOOJUNG**

_(Shouts)_

Don’t I have a right to be tired of you? Howon raises his hand to quiet her as he looks around frightfully and finds no one round.

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

You have to tell me why? Even if it’s embarrassing. You just broke up with me so I don’t imagine there’s anything that could embarrass me further.

_Soojung looks up at him with a stern expression but Howon meets her with determination and she melts back down._

**SOOJUNG**

When we… had sex, it wasn’t…

**HOWON**

Go on.

**SOOJUNG**

You didn’t call my name in the good parts.

_Soojung shrugs like it means nothing. Howon is confused._

**HOWON**

So what? Lots of people don’t call names when they… reach… there.

**SOOJUNG**

I’d be fine if you didn’t just call my name, Oppa. But you spent the best part of those ten seconds screaming your leader’s name in my ear so I guess that says a lot more about him than me, don’t you think?

**HOWON**

_(Takes a step back)_

Wh… what?

_Soojung pushes his hand away and walks off but this time, Howon doesn’t follow her as he stands on the corridor blinking in confusion._


	2. Scene Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon tries out something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda long

INT: SUNGGYU'S ROOM - NIGHT 

_Sunggyu is reading on his bed, under the covers with the side lamp on when Howon knocks on the door and enters the room._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks up)_

Where have you been?

**HOWON**

Gym.

_He rubs his hands together as he edges towards the bed. Sunggyu returns to his book, turning the page, just as Howon sits on the bed, uncomfortably._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Not looking up)_

What is it, Howon-ah?

**HOWON**

Nothing.

**SUNGGYU**

Do you want to sleep here?

_Howon doesn't answer. He just sits still, letting the question hang in the air. Sunggyu continues reading as they sit in each other's presence. Finally, Howon pulls off the covers from the other side and goes underneath, sticking to the edge of the bed as if the bed isn't big enough to house two grown men. Sunggyu looks at him this time with worry._

**SUNGGYU**

Did you fight with Soojung?

_Howon hums._

**SUNGGYU**

Do you want to talk about it?

_Another hum._

**SUNGGYU**

Should I cuddle you?

**HOWON**

_(Hisses)_

I'm a grown man, hyung.

_Sunggyu recoils at the venom in Howon's tone._

**SUNGGYU**

Why are you here if you're mad at me?

**HOWON**

Have you liked another guy?

_Sunggyu pauses, mouth halfway open. He drops the book on the night stand and the leans over the lamp and turns on the overhead lights._

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**HOWON**

I was just asking.

**SUNGGYU**

No, I haven't. Why? Do you?

**HOWON**

Of course not.

_Howon gets up and sits, leaning on the head board like Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

Then where is this coming from?

**HOWON**

I just think it's strange that Infinite doesn't have one gay member.

**SUNGGYU**

Would you like to be that member?

_Howon looks at him angrily._

**HOWON**

Be serious, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

Am I joking?

**HOWON**

I just found out that... _(Hesitates)_ I just found out that someone likes me.

_He looks at Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

Okay?

**HOWON**

And I've spent the entire day, trying to figure out how I didn't see it sooner.

**SUNGGYU**

You can't beat yourself up about that. People's feelings are their own problem. Not yours. You can't control how other people feel.

**HOWON**

Right. But I've been wondering about my own feelings.

**SUNGGYU**

What? Do you think you might like him back?

**HOWON**

_(Shrugs)_

I don't know. _(Sunggyu raises an eyebrow)_ I never really thought about it before today.

**SUNGGYU**

And now you're wondering if you're gay?

_Howon nods._

**SUNGGYU**

You can't let someone else project their feelings unto you. If he likes you, you don't have to like him back.

**HOWON**

Has it ever happened to you?

**SUNGGYU**

Howon, I told you. I've never had feelings for a guy.

**HOWON**

Have you ever liked a guy back _after_ you found out he liked you?

_Howon looked up at Sunggyu, almost beseechingly as Sunggyu shifted uncomfortably._

**SUNGGYU**

I tried to. Once. A friend of mine.

**HOWON**

How'd that go?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

We don't really talk anymore.

**HOWON**

Another idol?

**SUNGGYU**

Why are we talking about this? Do you like someone or does someone like you?

_Howon shakes his head and folds his arms stubbornly._

**SUNGGYU**

I'm all ears Howon.

**HOWON**

_(Coughs)_

Soojung broke up with me.

**SUNGGYU**

Why?

**HOWON**

We had sex and... why do you look like that?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Guilty)_

Like what?

**HOWON**

Like you're trying desperately not to laugh.

**SUNGGYU**

I know this is a very serious situation but you have to agree, if I began a story with "she broke up with" and "we had sex", you'd be saying some very quipy things right about now.

**HOWON**

_(Laughs)_

Right. But it wasn't very funny why she did it though. And it wasn't about the sex, either. _(Frowns)_ Not really, anyway.

**SUNGGYU**

What do you mean?

_Howon scratches the  back of his head._

**HOWON**

She said I called out his name... when I... you know?

_Sunggyu begins shaking his head in confusion as realization dawns on him and his eyes fly open._

**HOWON**

_(Nods)_

Yeah.

**SUNGGYU**

Now I get why she broke up with you. _(Looks at Howon)_ You don't seem too broken up about it.

**HOWON**

I haven't really had time to process that. I've kinda been focused on the "in-love-with-my-band-mate" part.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shocked)_

It's someone in Infinite? Really? Can I guess?

**HOWON**

No, hyung. You'd probably get it in one try.

**SUNGGYU**

Why? Is it me? _(Looks at the ceiling in thought)_ Is it Jongie? You always did seem fixated on him. 

**HOWON**

_(Blushes)_

Hyung!

**SUNGGYU**

Is it Dongwoo? My God! It could be anyone, Howon.

**HOWON**

_(Laughs)_

Hyung, stop.

**SUNGGYU**

What? You have to tell me.

**HOWON**

No. But if it was you, how would you respond?

_Sunggyu thinks._

**SUNGGYU**

I don't know. I think I'd handle it really bad. I know that from experience.

**HOWON**

What did you do?

_Sunggyu shakes his head._

**HOWON**

Fine. What would someone do that could sway you? What might attract you to another guy?

**SUNGGYU**

If it were me, you should definitely not pursue me. I handle that type of attention really horribly.

**HOWON**

Really? I'd have thought you'd want to be spoiled.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm a bigger control freak than I am a spoiled child, Howon.

**HOWON**

So you're saying you'd rather be seduced?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Snaps his fingers)_

Exactly. I'd rather pursue. _(Hesitates)_ I think. But I'm still straight so I don't know if that'd work with a guy.

**HOWON**

Right.

_They sit in silence for a while before Howon lies back down and Sunggyu turns the light off again. As Sunggyu rearranges himself to sleep, Howon speaks up._

**HOWON**

About the cuddling...

**SUNGGYU**

Howon?

**HOWON**

Does the offer still stand?

_Sunggyu chuckles and moves closer, pulling Howon away from the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Sunggyu stiffens._

**SUNGGYU**

Just don't... you know. Don't get _too_ happy about it.

**HOWON**

I'm not walking about popping woodies for no reason.

**SUNGGYU**

Well, you're still a guy. And if your body likes guys now, it won't matter if it's me or a male giraffe.

**HOWON**

Haha, hyung. Just go to sleep.


	3. Scene Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu's curiosity

INT: PRACTICE ROOM - MORNING

_Everyone is sweating as they take a break. Howon is standing by the dispenser, trying to fill his cup when Sunggyu appears beside._

**SUNGGYU**

So, you're kinda dubious.

**HOWON**

_(Laughs)_

What?

**SUNGGYU**

I've been trying to figure your crush situation out.

**HOWON**

_(Whines)_

Why, hyung? Just leave it alone.

**SUNGGYU**

I think you're trying to throw me off. That's why you do your flirting with the group.

**HOWON**

That doesn't make sense.

**SUNGGYU**

You bought cupcakes for everyone. At first that made me think it might be Myungsoo. But then you brought everyone coffee. I thought that might have been for Sungyeol. Then... you spent an entire evening in the kitchen with Woohyun, helping him make dinner. Do you like everyone?

_Howon laughs before he drinks his water._

**HOWON**

You're right hyung. I'm just trying to throw you off. So you don't know who I really like.

**SUNGGYU**

Just tell me.

**HOWON**

And miss all this attention you're paying to me? Not a chance.

**SUNGGYU**

If you're trying to win him over, you need to get much more specific. He might misunderstand.

**HOWON**

Why are you so invested in this?

_Sunggyu slumps on the floor._

**SUNGGYU**

I'm trying not to think of my own problems. Figuring out your dating issues makes me numb from my own pain.

**HOWON**

_(Sits beside him)_

What pain?

**SUNGGYU**

I don't want to talk about it. How about you tell me your secret love, then?

**HOWON**

What if it was you?

_Sunggyu laughs and claps his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

You haven't even come near me. If anything, I've been the one disturbing you. Wait... _(Sunggyu thinks)_ Why am I slaving over here? I can just go ask Soojung.

_Sunggyu gets to his feet as Howon follows quickly, holding Sunggyu so fast that they both spin around and Sunggyu's back gets slammed into the wall. Sunggyu's eyes shut in pain as Howon's eyes lower to his lips._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

Oww! _(Shoves Howon)_ What was that for?

**HOWON**

Okay, I'll meet you half way, then.

**SUNGGYU**

How?

**HOWON**

Besides his name, you can ask me any questions and I'll answer yes or no.

_Sunggyu rubs the back of his head, staring at Howon uncertainly._

**SUNGGYU**

Deal. Why did you shove me like that? It kind of hurt.

**HOWON**

I'm sorry, hyung. 

_They both go back to sitting._

**SUNGGYU**

Something just occurred to me.

**HOWON**

What?

**SUNGGYU**

Have you tried to...

**HOWON**

_(Confused)_

Have I tried to what?

**SUNGGYU**

Figure out which one you are.

**HOWON**

Which one? _(Looks at him)_ Hyung, I'm a guy. Of course I'm top.

**SUNGGYU**

And the other guy: he's a girl?

_Howon sits back deep in thought._

**SUNGGYU**

Just another thing for you to _not_ think about right now, because the break is over. Come on. Up. Destiny isn't going to rehearse itself.

_Sunggyu stands and pulls a dazed Howon to his feet._


	4. Scene Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon asks for a favor

EXT: ALBUM PHOTO SHOOT - AFTERNOON

_Howon and Sunggyu are paired up for a couple photo. They clown around, posing weirdly in their annoying costumes. Sunggyu's in a mood and the photographer sighs every time he and Howon can't hold their serious pose as they desolve into laughter and jokes._

**SUNGGYU**

Is he the tallest member?

**HOWON**

Too specific?

**SUNGGYU**

Is he taller than you?

**HOWON**

Yes.

**SUNGGYU**

Is his hair black right now?

**HOWON**

No.

**SUNGGYU**

Am I close to him?

**HOWON**

I don't know how to answer that.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm looking for how to ask if it's Woohyun?

**HOWON**

I still don't know how to answer that.

_Both of them flex their clothed muscles before the camera as the camera-man frowns at them._

**HOWON**

I cannot believe you're the one being so naughty, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm in a good mood.

**HOWON**

Why?

_Sunggyu smiled to himself before turning around for the camera and looking back with a horrible, cute expression._

**HOWON**

Please what are you doing with your face?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm getting another solo album.

_Howon looks at Sunggyu and there's a wide smile on Sunggyu's face._

**HOWON**

Really?

**SUNGGYU**

Jongwan-shi suggested one. He loved the first one.

**HOWON**

That's why you're dancing around? I haven't seen you this happy in a while.

**SUNGGYU**

Don't try to distract me.

**CAMERA MAN**

Okay, you two. Maknae line. 

_Howon pulls Sunggyu away as Sungyeol, Myungsoo and Sungjong take their places._

**SUNGGYU**

What happened?

**HOWON**

I need your help.

**SUNGGYU**

With what?

**HOWON**

_(Blushes)_

If you help me figure out where I stand, I'll tell you who he is.

**SUNGGYU**

Where you stand how?

**HOWON**

You know. Top or... bottom.

**SUNGGYU**

Top or bott... _(He inhales and smacks Howon on the shoulder)_ Lee Howon.

**HOWON**

Hyung. Who else am I going to talk to about it?

**SUNGGYU**

Google. Google is a better friend.

**HOWON**

You're my leader.

_Sunggyu hesitates at that, frowning at Howon._

**SUNGGYU**

That's not fair.

**HOWON**

I need help, alright? Just once. We just need to figure out the basics together.

**SUNGGYU**

I really don't want to know his identity that badly.

**HOWON**

I'm asking for your help. Sunggyu-hyung, please.

_Sunggyu's frown deepens as Howon stares at him, hopefully._

**SUNGGYU**

Fine. But if it gets too much, I'm out.

_Howon smiles like his lips have no limit._


	5. Scene Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon finds happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know if this even counts as smut.  
> But just in case it does...  
> smut ahead

INT: INFINITE DORM - HOWON'S ROOM - NIGHT

_Howon frantically straightens the lines on his bed as he arranges the pillow again. He stands back and looks at the room before pushing his shoes underneath the bunk bed. He turns off the light but it gets too dark so he turns it back on. He removes an air-freshener from his wardrobe and sprays all over the room. He sits on the bed. He stands up. He paces. The room door opens and Sunggyu pokes his head in._

**HOWON**

( _Shrill_ )

Hyung! ( _Clears his throat)_ Hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Blushes)_

Did you use air freshener, Howon? Please don't make this weirder than it already is.

**HOWON**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm kind of a nervous wreck.

**SUNGGYU**

It's just me. Calm down.

_Sunggyu enters the room as Howon attempts to slow his breathing._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Worried)_

Are you sure you want to do this? If you're freaking out for me how's it going to be when it's him?

**HOWON**

_(Laughs shakily)_

You're a guy. _(Mumbles)_ I've never been with a guy. This is all so new.

**SUNGGYU**

So you didn't read anything or watch porn or something?

**HOWON**

_(Blushes)_

I watched porn. At least I tried to watch porn. 

**SUNGGYU**

What happened?

**HOWON**

I just kept seeing his face so I couldn't...

_Howon trails off and turns away from Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

You couldn't what?

**HOWON**

Concentrate.

_Sunggyu laughs, entering the room further._

**SUNGGYU**

I have to say, seeing you so freaked out is kinda easing my nerves.

_He climbs into Howon's bottom bunk happily and turns around to face him before folding his legs._

**SUNGGYU**

So what are we doing? Oooh, what's this?

_Sunggyu picks up something from the bed, holds it up into the light, squeals, drops it and gets out of the bed so quickly, Howon barely has time to register._

**SUNGGYU**

What... is that?

**HOWON**

Hyung, it's not for you. 

_Howon runs to his bed and picks up the dildo and puts under his pillow._

**HOWON**

You weren't supposed to see that yet.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Still shocked)_

Yet? Yet? I'm never supposed to see it again.

**HOWON**

Then how are you going to help me? I'm assuming you don't really want to fuck me.

**SUNGGYU**

Of course not!

**HOWON**

Then you're going to have to see that dildo again.

**SUNGGYU**

Where did you get it from? And please tell me it's brand new.

**HOWON**

It's brand new and... _(angry)_ I thought you said you weren't freaking out.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm not.

**HOWON**

What did you think you were going to be doing?

**SUNGGYU**

I agreed to this less than six hours ago, Howon. I don't think my brain's caught up with my mouth yet.

_Howon drops unto his bed wearily._

**HOWON**

I'm sorry. I didn't... I've been going over it in my head, trying to figure out how to make this easier. But there's nothing to do. ( _Sunggyu sits beside him)_ I guess we just have to grit our teeth and do it.

**SUNGGYU**

I'll handle it better from now on, I promise. (Pats his chest) I'm leader. I can do it.

_Howon frowns just a little as he pushes into the bed till his back is against the wall. Sunggyu hesitates and then follows._

**SUNGGYU**

How are we doing this?

**HOWON**

You said to figure out which one I want.

**SUNGGYU**

you really don't have to. (Howon looks hurt) I'm not backing out. I'm just saying, I've heard of some people switching. You don't have to figure it out now.

**HOWON**

But I want to.

**SUNGGYU**

Okay. I got it. What should I do?

**HOWON**

Well, I know my dick works fine so I don't have to fuck something.

**SUNGGYU**

Thank God.

**HOWON**

But I was hoping you could use the dildo on me.

_Sunggyu purses his lips, looking like he's about to cry. He nods slowly._

**SUNGGYU**

Okay. What do we do with it? ( _Howon raises an eyebrow_ ). I know what to do with it, I'm just... you know what, if you're going to mock me-

**HOWON**

( _Laughs_ )

Sorry, hyung. 

_Howon kicks off his slippers as he lifts his hips and removes his trousers. Sunggyu looks away for a second before he shakes his head and looks back, trying not to seem cornered. Howon removes his boxers and pushes it to the floor. He's already half-hard._

**HOWON**

Sorry.

**SUNGGYU**

For what?

_Then his eyes lands on Howon's almost full dick._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at the top bunk)_

Okay, you're almost ready to go.

**HOWON**

If this is too much-

**SUNGGYU**

It's okay.

**HOWON**

How do you want me?

**SUNGGYU**

I don't know. What's more comfortable?

**HOWON**

I would like to be on my back.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Worried)_

So we'll be in each other's faces while I... _(He trails off)_

**HOWON**

I can get on my knees or...

**SUNGGYU**

It's fine. I don't have to take my clothes off, right?

**HOWON**

Not unless you want to.

**SUNGGYU**

No, thank you.

_Howon gets on his back as he pulls out the dildo from under his pillow. He drops it by his side as he waits for Sunggyu to get up. When Sunggyu finally does, he hovers over a blushing Howon who seems to be getting harder by the second. Sunggyu tries not to look at Howon's face but when he finally locks eyes with him, Howon has on such a vulnerable expression that Sunggyu shakes his head._

**SUNGGYU**

On second thought, maybe you should just turn around.

_Sunggyu sits on his legs as Howon sits up. He tries to hide his frown as he turns around, getting on his hands and knees. Sunggyu looks at anywhere but Howon's back side._

**SUNGGYU**

Now what?

**HOWON**

_(Hoarse)_

Lube. You need to lube your finger.

**SUNGGYU**

Why? Shouldn't we just go straight to the real stuff?

_He picks up the dildo but Howon takes it from him._

**HOWON**

You'll hurt me if you don't prepare me.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Worried)_

You could get hurt? Howon-

**HOWON**

You'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll work you through it.

_Howon hands Sunggyu the lube. He opens it and pours some unto his fingers as Howon just waits._

**HOWON**

Start with one finger.

**SUNGGYU**

I should just put it in?

**HOWON**

Gently, please.

_Sunggyu touches Howon's ass as a shiver wracks through Howon and he withdraws._

**SUNGGYU**

Are you alright?

**HOWON**

I'll let you know if it hurts, I promise.

_Sunggyu touches him again and ignores the shiver that runs through him. He pulls one cheek away to reveal Howon's asshole as he puts his finger on it, hesitant to break through. Howon moans, breathlessly as Sunggyu's eyebrows raise in surprise._

**SUNGGYU**

That's a good thing?

**HOWON**

I don't even know. I'm so confused.

_Sunggyu rubs it some more as Howon, unknowingly, pushes back against the finger with his ass. Sunggyu tries not to laugh. He presses in, finally and Howon groans. It almost sounds painful, but he doesn't stop. He presses in further till his finger's done._

**SUNGGYU**

Is that okay?

**HOWON**

Move it a bit. I think.

_Sunggyu moves in and out but receives no reaction from Howon._

**HOWON**

Maybe around.

_Sunggyu does as he's told and Howon hisses. he stops._

**HOWON**

Don't stop. Please.

**SUNGGYU**

Does it feel good?

**HOWON**

No. But This is the first time so it might sting a bit.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm just going to jump over the fact that I'm disvirgining you.

_Howon tries to laugh but it almost dislodges Sunggyu's finger._

**HOWON**

I think you can add another one.

_Sunggyu adds his middle finger and then tries to move them around as he'd been instructed to._

**HOWON**

Open them up like a pair of scissors.

**SUNGGYU**

Are you making this up?

**HOWON**

I read fanfic about this, alright?

**SUNGGYU**

What's fanfic?

**HOWON**

I'll show you when we're done, now, please spread your fingers.

_Sunggyu opens up the fingers and Howon hisses again. He opens and closes them for a while until his fingers start to cramp so he decides to move them in and out. As he pokes forward..._

**HOWON**

_(Shouts)_

JESUS, LORD!

_Howon jumps, hitting the back of his head on the bunk above. Sunggyu fearfully removes his fingers._

**SUNGGYU**

What is it?

**HOWON**

Do it again.

**SUNGGYU**

What?

_Howon goes back into position, frantically grabbing at Sunggyu's hand. Sunggyu lets his hand be guided back into Howon as Howon moves it in and out._

**HOWON**

What did you do? Hyung, please do what you did again. Please.

_Sunggyu moves his fingers in and out and suddenly, Howon exclaims again, this time, dropping his head unto his pillows. He drops his hands to his sides as he moans with every jab of Sunggyu's fingers. After some point, Howon is vibrating steadily and Sunggyu looks unsure of what to do. But he continues poking in and out as Howon moans helplessly._

**SUNGGYU**

How does it feel?

**HOWON**

_(Breathlessly)_

Goooo...ooood. Sooooo gooood.

**SUNGGYU**

Should I add another one?

**HOWON**

Yes, Sunggyu-hyung. Please, yes.

_Howon keeps affirming and nodding and banging his hands on the bed as he rocks his ass backwards unto Sunggyu's fingers. Howon turns his head to the side Sunggyu is kneeling on and looks at him._

**HOWON**

Kiss me.

**SUNGGYU**

What?

**HOWON**

_(Moans)_

Please. My body's kinda freaking out right now. I need you to kiss me.

**SUNGGYU**

Won't the angle be awkward? I can't-

**HOWON**

Anywhere. On my back, my thighs. Anywhere. I just want you to kiss me.

**SUNGGYU**

Okay.

_Sunggyu leans forward and kisses Howon on his back and Howon shouts. He kisses him again and Howon starts to move even faster._

**HOWON**

Oh, Sunggyu-hyung. It's you. My God. It's so good. Why didn't we do this before?

_As Sunggyu kisses up Howon's spine, he babble continues to get more and more obscene until Sunggyu gets to his shoulder. He's shaking now, unable to control himself. Howon leans up, pushing up his body with his two hands so that Sunggyu is able to get to his lips. The moment their lips collide, Howon latches on, painfully as his entire body clenches and he comes, sending spurts across his pillow as he shakes through his orgasm. Sunggyu holds him up with his other hand because Howon appears to be convulsing, biting Sunggyu's lip till his shaking begins to subside. Finally, he collapses in Sunggyu's arms._

**SUNGGYU**

Wow!

**HOWON**

_(Smiles, breathing deeply)_

Yeah. My God! Your fingers... I... God.

**SUNGGYU**

Did you touch your...?

**HOWON**

No.

**SUNGGYU**

Then how did you...?

**HOWON**

_(Shakes his head slowly)_

I don't know. I didn't even know that was possible.

**SUNGGYU**

Okay. Are you okay? _(Howon nods)_ So...

**HOWON**

_(Smiles)_

Hyung. _(Moans)_ I don't think I'm ever going to be able to look at you without remembering this.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

Please don't do that.

**HOWON**

No, really. We had a deal. I said I'd tell you if-

**SUNGGYU**

Howon, please don't. I can't...

_He drops Howon unto the bed as he begins to get out from the bunk._

**HOWON**

No, really. It's-

_Sungyu covers his ears as he shakes his head._

**SUNGGYU**

I honestly don't need to know. Frankly after this, I'm not very curious anymore. I think I know enough. I'll just be... _(He points at the door)_. Yeah.

_He leaves, shutting the door behind him._

**HOWON**

But it's you.

 


	6. Scene Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Idol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this scene is based off of Weekly Idol Ep 107 (130807)  
> Most of the dialogue and action is from the episode but I wasn't going to transcribe the entire thing so I started half way through.   
> MOST of it happened but small tidbits were the camera may have moved away from Sunggyu and Howon, I added a little. However, most of the Hogyu interactions, you could find it in the eps. I swear. it's really weird.

INT: WEEKLY IDOL STUDIO - BASEMENT - MORNING

_When Woohyun is called out to do his own sexy dance, Howon's hand ends up clapping at Sunggyu's thighs. Sunggyu stiffens a little, just for a second. Then he joins in the laughter, leaning into Howon before turning away._

**DONI**

_(Sleazy)_

I like these things.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Laughs shyly)_

What do I do?

_Woohyun continues dancing and Sunggyu turns again, covering his face as he cringes at Woohyun's effort. Howon places his hand on Suggyu's thigh again and he looks down at it._

**DONI**

_(Shouts)_

You have to lie down and bounce. Hyung and I like that most.

_As Doni keeps teasing Woohyun, Sunggyu sighs and pats Howon's hand off his thigh. Howon looks hurt but then he hugs himself, smiling weakly before his eyes drift to the camera hoping that they did not catch that._

**DONI**

Myungsoo seems to have a lot on his mind.

_Doni advances on Myungsoo, urging him forward for his own turn. Howon continues to hug himself, uncomfortable and unsure what to do next. Myungsoo starts his dance and everyone starts laughing again._

**DONI**

My ears are red.

_Howon places his hand again on Sunggyu's lap again. Sunggyu just sits there, his own hands between his thighs. After a few seconds, he turns away to face Sungyeol as Howon's hand falls from his thigh again. Howon shifts his seat closer._

**DONI**

Sungyeol-ah, let's show them a sexy dance.

**SUNGYEOL**

_(Embarrassed)_

Why does it have to be this?

_Sunggyu laughs shyly when Sungyeol goes on the floor to do his sexy dance and turns to his left, forgetting that it's Howon who's there. He laughs because the camera's are on, but then he turns away again. Howon frowns. Sungyeol's dance is finished._

**DONI**

He's really sexy.

**CONI**

But I wonder what Sunggyu's thinking.

_Sunggyu sits, thinking of what to do. As Sunggyu gets up, Howon unwittingly nods his head, licks his lips and his eyes fall to Sunggyu's ass. He stretches to cover up the staring._

**SUNGGYU**

Sexy dance? What do I do?

_As Doni and Coni nearly cry because Sunggyu's sexy wave is just horrible, Howon sits quietly, biting his nails as he stares at Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Defensive)_

No one does wave like this.

_During Sungjong's turn, while everyone is screaming for his craziness, Sunggyu and Howon's fingers brush as they are both resting their hands on their knees. They look up at each other and for a second, neither of them moves. Howon smiles at Sunggyu and Sunggyu is about to start smiling when he looks at the camera and turns away._

**DONI**

And the winner of the Infinite Sexy Dance Challenge: Sungyeol!

_Everyone claps and Sungyeol digs into his steak award._

 

_PD rings a bell and everyone stands to their feet as it's the end of another section. Managers arrive with drinks and snacks as Sungyeol continues to battle the rest of his steak (that he couldn't possibly finish on his own), refusing to give anyone but Myungsoo. As Sunggyu drinks, Woohyun approaches him._

**WOOHYUN**

What's going on?

**SUNGGYU**

Where?

**WOOHYUN**

With you and Howon?

**SUNGGYU**

Nothing.

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung you guys have been weird since the Album shoot.

**SUNGGYU**

Nothing's going on, I swear.

**WOOHYUN**

Did you guys fight while we were out of dorm that evening? Because since we came back, you've been avoiding him and he's been strange.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Worried)_

How?

**WOOHYUN**

Well, for one, he hasn't dissed you this entire shooting. And Doni-hyung's given him a lot of openings but he's just ignored them all. He only does that when you're mad at him.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm not mad.

**WOOHYUN**

Then what's going on?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Hesitates)_

I did something... When you guys left dorm, I-

_Howon arrives between both of them and Woohyun leans away, pretending to be invested in his bottle of water._

**HOWON**

Do you want to switch seats with me after the break?

**WOOHYUN**

No. You already started there. Besides, continuity.

_Woohyun snaps his fingers awkwardly before he turning around and leaving._

**HOWON**

_(Looks at Sunggyu)_

So... how've you been?

**SUNGGYU**

Let's not do this here.

**HOWON**

You won't talk to me anywhere else. At least here, there are outsiders and no one would let you leave till the shoot is over.

**SUNGGYU**

We'll talk when we get back to dorm. _(Howon wants to argue)_ I promise.

_As Howon walks away, Sunggyu exhales._

 

_PD rings a bell again and everyone retakes their places._

_The shot continues with an Aegyo battle where Howon gets to do his Aegyo dance. Sunggyu tries not to watch. Then he tries not to smile. Then he tries to stop smiling._

**DONI**

Is there anyone that would do an aegyo dance after this?

_Howon sees Sunggyu smiling and his ears go red as he tries to be a man about it, but he's still blushing. Sunggyu turns his smile to Woohyun who takes up the challenge. He's horrible at it so they just laugh and make nice._

**DONI**

And the winner is: L.

**CONI**

Let's watch him eat his steak.

_Everyone sits around as Myungsoo and Sungyeol eat their steak. Howon bounces his legs close to Sunggyu, but doesn't touch him. Soon after, they are asked to stand as their stools are taken away. Howon sees Sunggyu looking at him but when he turns, Sunggyu looks away._

**DONI**

Our family-like friends, Infinite, came back to Weekly Idol with Destiny. How was today, Myungsoo?

**MYUNGSOO**

If you give us beef next time, it would be more... 

_He pauses as everyone laughs._

**DONI**

Like that time. Sungjong, next time you come, we will prepare a plentiful amount of beef.

**CONI**

We'll make a proper meat buffet.

**MYUNGSOO**

It was fun today because I could work hard.

**SUNGGYU**

our world tour is here. Thank you for inviting us here and I think it's nice that we could regain our original intentions for our world tour.

**DONI**

This has been _(Shouts)_ INFINITE!

_Infinite bows as Coni starts his weird backslide dancing thing._


	7. Scene Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cards on the table

INT: INFINITE DORM - EVENING

_Sunggyu is sitting with his hands clasped in front of him on the dinning table as Howon leans on the kitchen door._

**SUNGGYU/HOWON**

I'm sorry.

_They both stare at each other in surprise._

**SUNGGYU**

You go first.

**HOWON**

No, you go first, hyung.

_Sunggyu cracks his neck as he unclasps and clasps his hands back in front of him._

**SUNGGYU**

Okay. _(Exhales)_ I know you have feelings for someone in Infinite. 

_He looks at Howon but Howon schools his expressions._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Stands)_

I'm just going to rip this band aid off. _(Paces)_ I'm not gay. I've never been. I tried to be...one time. It kinda ended in disaster and now we can't even look at each other anymore.

**HOWON**

_(Squinting)_

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

Yes. I'm babbling. I didn't like you before so don't think I did... _(waves his hand at Howon's crotch)_ that, on purpose. I really didn't. I Just... I didn't perv on you or anything. I wasn't even sure I would feel anything about it but... 

_He trails off and Howon pushes off the wall, looking at him hopefully._

**SUNGGYU**

I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you these past week, okay?

**HOWON**

_(Nods)_

Okay.

**SUNGGYU**

I was just trying to make things easier for both of us.

**HOWON**

_(Hurt)_

How? You can't really think not talking to me has done me any good. _(Sunggyu squints guiltily)_ Why?

**SUNGGYU**

I was trying to not make a big deal out of it.

**HOWON**

_(Eye brows raise)_

A big... are you playing with me? You can't do that to people. Especially when you figure out how they feel about you.

_Sunggyu laughs, putting his hands in his back pockets._

**SUNGGYU**

Oh, I know how you feel about me. And I used to feel the same way until...

_Howon frowns, on the verge of tears._

**HOWON**

So what we did... what I made you do... it changed how you felt about me? _(Laughs dryly)_ Oh, the irony.

_Howon laughs again, rubbing his hand over his face, disbelievingly._

**SUNGGYU**

I'm sorry. I didn't even know it was possible. But there you were... looking all vulnerable and shit. And I thought "I am so screwed". I didn't want to imagine that I was just a test run for the real thing. I mean, that was supposed to be a one-time thing between us and you'll go and fall in love with someone else and he'll probably make you come faster, I don't know. But who wants to live around all that?

_Howon's jaw drops._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

I'M NOT INTO MEN. I never have been and i should have never agreed to help you figure shit out because now... _(Shakes his head)_ Now, all I can think about is how you felt in my arms. How you bit me when you came. How you looked at me. How you screamed my name so loud it was like you were praying to me. My God, you made me feel like a _god_. And it was only my fingers. You have no idea how that night has tortured me.

**HOWON**

Hyung, it's you.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Looks at Howon)_

What?

**HOWON**

You're the guy. You're the person I like.

_Sunggyu falls to the chair he vacated earlier, shaking his head in denial._

**SUNGGYU**

No, it's not me. It couldn't be. You never said-

**HOWON**

I bought the cupcakes because you like cupcakes with your cocoa. And I bought the coffee that morning because you didn't sleep the entire night before. And the day I cooked dinner with Woohyun, you whined throughout practice that you were hungry. I was trying to make it quicker.

**SUNGGYU**

You're lying.

**HOWON**

Did you think I would just let you do stuff to me if it wasn't you from the beginning?

**SUNGGYU**

But you never pursued me. Not once.

**HOWON**

I asked you. That day in your room. You said you'd rather be the one doing the pursuing.

_Sunggyu sits quietly, letting it all sink in._

**SUNGGYU**

So what? You like me?

_Howon covers the distance between them._

**HOWON**

At this point, I'm not even sure it's just "like" anymore.

_Howon kisses Sunggyu._

_Sunggyu lets him._


	8. Scene Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't get ten seconds alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that i've become something of a comment-whore who doesn't know how to say no anymore.  
> so this is me embracing my status

INT: WOOLLIM BUILDING - STUDIO - EVENING

_The door opens as Sunggyu peeps in. When he sees that the studio is empty, he etches in, pulling a giddy and shy Howon in behind him as they shut the door in their wake. Howon gets pulled before Sunggyu as he places Howon's hands on his shoulders and holds his waist. They smile at each other. Hesitantly, Howon leans forward and kisses Sunggyu, moaning into his mouth as his hands tighten around Sunggyu's neck. Sunggyu pushes him till Howon hits the mixer. The kiss breaks as they laugh, moving away from the expensive equipment and toward the couch leaning on the wall. Sunggyu's leg hits and he sits as Howon climbs into his lap, biting and sucking on Sunggyu's lip. Sunggyu feels his way up Howon's body and pulls him by the neck, disconnecting their lips as Howon groans in frustration._

**SUNGGYU**

We should stop.

_Howon leans back in holding SUnggyu's hands on his neck._

**HOWON**

Bad idea.

_Sunggyu kisses him back._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Laughs)_

You said kissing.

**HOWON**

I said "fun". _(Looks at Sunggyu)_ You're not being very fun right now.

**SUNGGYU**

Someone could come in here any minute. And we're getting over-excited.

**HOWON**

We've been in this building all day. I'm tired and horny as fuck, hyung. Please.

_He bends down and kisses Sunggyu, moving Sunggyu's hand down his front as he(Howon) pushes his(Sunggyu's) hands past the waistband of his(Howon's) sweats. Sunggyu grunts, breaking the kiss again as he looks down, instinctively._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Eyes wide)_

We can't do that here.

**HOWON**

I know you're not going to fuck me here, hyung, but please let's just do something.

_He moves lifts himself up pushes the sweats down as he looks at Sunggyu imploringly._

**HOWON**

It's been a week since... we... got together and I never get you alone. I'm going crazy.

_Howon licks his lips in nervousness as he waits for Sunggyu to respond. Sunggyu kisses him as he moves his hand and Howon moans in gratitude when the studio door bangs open. IN fear, Howon tumbles backwards, off the couch and rolls away gracelessly as his legs get caught on his trousers that are trapped around his knees and Sunggyu looks up at the door to find a speechless Sungjong, pale and looking like a dead body._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Scared)_

Jongie...

_Sunggyu gets up as Howon scrambles around, struggling to get his pants back on. Woohyun and Sungyeol appear in the door, pushing Sungjong in as he dazedly walks in, staring at Sunggyu unflinchingly. Sunggyu averts his eyes._

**WOOHYUN**

What are you doing on the floor?

**HOWON**

_(Stutters)_

I-I... we were just. Where...?

_Howon is red from head to toe, shaking in worry as Sungyeol slumps unto the couch Sunggyu vacated and Woohyun keeps looking at Howon in concern. He walks up to him and brushes Howon's fringe away as he touches his fore head._

**WOOHYUN**

Are you sick? Sunggyu-hyung, Howon's sick.

**SUNGGYU**

What?

Sunggyu finally looks up as Sungjong regains his composure by snorting in the corner.

**SUNGGYU**

What are you guys doing here? Don't you have a break?

**WOOHYUN**

CEO-nim wants to see us.

_Woohyun lies on the couch, putting his head in Sungyeol's lap. Sungyeol has his head against the rest as he sleeps. Dongwoo and Myungsoo arrive just as Woohyun lies down._

**SUNGGYU**

What happened to the conference room? Or the rehearsal room?

**WOOHYUN**

He has a new song he wants us to try out. We've been looking everywhere for you and Howon. Such a coincidence that you two ended up here, huh?

_Howon grimaces, sitting in the corner by the mixer and looking miserable. Sungjong looks up and his eyes meet Sunggyu's._

**SUNGJONG**

Right hyung. Such a coincidence.


	9. Scene Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behold the ten seconds

INT: INFINITE DORM - BATHROOM - NIGHT

_Howon opens the door wearing nothing but his rehearsal shorts and a towel around his neck. He sighs in frustration as he looks at himself in the mirror. He frowns down at the bulge in his shorts that has been present since his interrupted encounter with Sunggyu in the studio, earlier._

**HOWON**

Looks like it's just you and I again, tonight, friend.

_He pulls off the towel and hangs it on the pole by the sink as he starts to take off his shorts. The door opens and bangs into his thigh because the bathroom is very tiny._

**HOWON**

_(Angry)_

Fuck! 

_Sungjong enters as Howon turns away and pulls up his shorts._

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung.

_Sungjong stretches to look into the shower._

**HOWON**

What are you looking for?

**SUNGJONG**

Sunggyu-hyung's not home yet?

**HOWON**

Is that why you're disturbing my shower? Get out!

**SUNGJONG**

I wanted to talk to you.

**HOWON**

About what?

**SUNGJONG**

About your thing with Sunggyu-hyung.

**HOWON**

Fine. Later. Let me shower first. I stink.

_He pushes Sungjong out of the bathroom and slams the door in his face and locks it, this time. Quickly, Howon turns on the shower and pulls off his shorts as he hangs it on top of his towel and enters the shower. He's about to grab his dick when the door handle rattles and Howon hisses in agony._

**HOWON**

_(Shouts)_

PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!

**SUNGGYU**

_(Whispers)_

Howon-ah?

_Howon scrambles out of the shower, hitting his shin on the toilet seat as he makes his way to open the door but he doesn't even flinch. He fumbles with the lock as Sunggyu knocks again, more urgently and when Howon finally opens the door, Sunggyu pushes him in, fierce-fully kissing Howon as he shuts the door behind himself and locks it. He breaks the kiss to nip at Howon's jaw, all the way down his neck as he maneuvers the two of them towards the shower._

**HOWON**

_(Breathless)_

Hyung... your clothes.

_Sunggyu doesn't stop... he doesn't take his mouth off Howon as he pushes his sweatpants down and kicks it off, not caring that they're now wet and soaking in shower-floor water. He falls to his knees, kissing at Howon's stomach as Howon moans wantonly. Sunggyu nuzzles at Howon's dick before he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it somewhere in the bathroom._

**HOWON**

_(Nods)_

Yes.

_Sunggyu takes Howon's already-hard dick in his hand as Howon whimpers and then guides it into his mouth and then sucks on it before he lets it out with a pop and Howon sighs in frustration. He looks down at Sunggyu who looks lustful but confused._

**HOWON**

What is it? Hyung?

**SUNGGYU**

I... I'm not really sure. Never given a blow job.

_Howon licks his lips in confusion because he doesn't know what to do either._

**HOWON**

I'm assuming it's the same as receiving?

_Sunggyu looks back at the dick in his hand. He leans forward and kisses the head as Howon clamps his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Sunggyu smiles and then does it again, this time opening his mouth so that when he takes his mouth away, it sucks on the dick just a little and Howon's knees nearly buckle out from under him._

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

I don't know if we have time for this, hyung. Please, don't tease me.

_With that, Sunggyu takes him whole again as Howon bangs the back of his head on the shower wall with his eyes shut in happy pleasure. It doesn't take long before he bucks into Sunggyu's mouth and Sunggyu chokes and gags, pulling off Howon's dick._

**HOWON**

I'm so sorry. Hyung!

_Howon bends, uncomfortably in the small space, in front of Sunggyu, looking at him in worry._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Hoarse)_

It's fine. _(Clears his throat)_ I'm fine.

_Sunggyu kisses him and pulls Howon's hands over his shoulder. Howon smiles into the kiss as he rubs against Sunggyu's hard erection digging into his stomach._

**HOWON**

Are you going to fuck me, now?

_Sunggyu laughs and looks around the bathroom till his eyes land on the jars of bath gel shampoos and conditioners standing on the window pane. He gets to his feet, pulling Howon along as he turns Howon around and moves both Howon's hands up to grasp the wall. There isn't much space, but Sunggyu manages to nudge Howon's legs apart._

**SUNGGYU**

I need more room.

_He whispers into Howon's ears as a shiver wracks through Howon's entire body. He pops open the first jar his hand reaches, not caring what it is as he slathers his hand with it. He grabs Howon's cheeks and spreads them open as he slips a finger in. Howon hisses again and Sunggyu kisses the back of his neck to sooth the hurt._

**SUNGGYU**

I got this.

_He moves his fingers and soon adds another._

**HOWON**

_(Shocked)_

That didn't even hurt.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

Yeah, I've been catching up on my fan-fiction, too... and some porn.

_Howon laughs as another finger is added._

**HOWON**

You'll need four. _(Sunggyu snorts)_ Hyung, I've felt what your packing. Use four fingers finger, please.

_By the time the fourth is inserted, Howon's a moaning, whimpering mess as he struggles to grab at the shower wall but there's nothing to grip at. Sunggyu steadies Howon's hips as Howon stands on his toes to allow entrance but there's not much more room in the tiny shower. As Sunggyu tries to guide his dick in, the angle's not right and he nearly squeezes Howon's arm in the process because the shower was built for only one person at a time._

**SUNGGYU**

I know.

_He pulls Howon out of the shower and stations him in front of the mirror and the sink. Howon looks away._

**HOWON**

_(Blushes)_

I'm not sure I want to see this.

_Sunggyu stands behind and kisses Howon on the neck, locking eyes with him in the mirror._

**SUNGGYU**

Who wouldn't want to see you?

**HOWON**

I want to see you.

_Not looking away, Sunggyu spreads Howon again but finds it difficult, so he lifts Howon's right knee and wedges it on the sink, forcing Howon to tip-toe again in order to reach. This reveals even more of Howon in the mirror as his whole upper-body appears in the mirror along with his painfully erect dick that has reddened so much that it looks like Howon might be hurting. Sunggyu slips into him, slowly and Howon's eyes flutter close as he struggles not to wince because even after four fingers, it is still not enough._

**SUNGGYU**

Look at me.

_Howon opens his eyes obediently and stares at his hyung in the mirror as Sunggyu just stands there, staring right back and waiting. Howon nods and Sunggyu withdraws and moves back in, causing Howon's breath to hitch._

**HOWON**

Hyung... please... faster.

_Sunggyu increases his pace just a little as he slams in, trying to be as gentle as possible but he's staring at Howon so hungrily that Howon tries to look away again._

**SUNGGYU**

Eyes up here, Howon-ah.

_Howon groans but obliges as Sunggyu continues to ride into him. Sunggyu snakes his hand (the one not supporting Howon's knee on the sink) moves around Howon's waist and holds him up the moment Howon's legs start to quiver and the sink reacts by grunting too as they slam into it, repeated._

**HOWON**

Hyung... hyung... hyung... Sunggyu... faster... please... hyung...

_Howon moans and moves his hand to his dick as he begins to pull at it frantically and his eyes roll back into white and Sunggyu doesn't even bother asking him to look up again because he's so busy biting at Howon's neck and enjoying his own ride._

**HOWON**

_(Shout)_

AUHHHGGG! AH! HYUNG!

**SUNGGYU**

Shhhh....sshhhh...shh

_Sunggyu urges Howon's quietness as Howon fights to match the rhythm of his hand on his dick with Sunggyu's fucking into him. When he finally does, he grabs at Sunggyu's head and turns around, seeking Sunggyu's lips. Sunggyu kisses him (mostly his cheek and the edge of his mouth) but it just makes Howon laugh as they continue to work each other before Howon stills suddenly and releases unto the mirror in streams of white in a tiny shout that Sunggyu muffles with his hand. Howon topples over the sink as Sunggyu's hold on him releases, giving Sunggyu more access as Sunggyu continues to fuck into him till his own climax hits and Sunggyu rides out his pleasure. When he finishes, he stumbles backward and falls on the toilet seat, taking Howon with him as Howon sits on his lap with Sunggyu still inside him._

_They sit for a while as they try to catch their breath before Howon starts laughing._

**HOWON**

Finally.

**SUNGGYU**

We should take that bath, don't you think?

_Howon nods and the two of them set about cleaning the mirror and righting the jars they had scattered and setting the bathroom straight before they wash up._

**HOWON**

Your clothes are wet. You can wear my shorts.

**SUNGGYU**

Your dirty, rehearsal, sweat shorts?

**HOWON**

Yeah, I'm not letting you walk out of here for everyone to see my... your... goods.

_Sunggyu laughs as he takes the shorts and puts it on. As they open the door and step out, Howon stops short, causing Sunggyu to stumble into him from behind._

**SUNGGYU**

What is it...?

_He trails off as he notices the other five members of Infinite just sitting, standing or lying in the corridor and waiting for them. Woohyun straightens up as he sees the two of them and speaks up sternly._

**WOOHYUN**

Well, leader-nim... _(Folds his hands)_ ... anything you want to share with the rest of the group?


	10. Scene Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon's heart breaks

INT: INFINITE DORM - SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

_Sunggyu and Howon are sitting on the sofa while the rest of Infinite stands around them. Myungsoo looks confused and refuses to look at them. Sungjong and Woohyun look murderous, Sungyeol has his head on the wall, sleeping and Dongwoo is trying to be understanding. Howon keeps wincing, trying to relieve the pressure on his backside, but a glaring look from Woohyun makes him steady._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Clears his throat)_

We were going to tell you.

**WOOHYUN**

Tell us what? Since when are you gay?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm not gay.

_Howon looks at him sharply with a hurt look on his face as Sungjong snorts._

**SUNGJONG**

Not from what I saw, hyung.

_Everyone looks at Sungjong._

**SUNGJONG**

I saw them in the studio earlier.

_Woohyun's face reddens._

**WOOHYUN**

How long has this been going on? Why... why hyung, will think it's sane to have sex at Woollim? Do you have any idea what that could do to us?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm sorry. I was just... 

_Sunggyu trails off._

**DONGWOO**

_(Speaks softly)_

So you're not gay, hyung?

_Sunggyu sits quietly, placing his head on his knees._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Muffled)_

What did you hear?

**WOOHYUN**

When?

**SUNGGYU**

When we were in the bathroom.

_Everyone blushes in unison but no one tries to answer._

**SUNGGYU**

Are you uncomfortable with it... with us?

_Howon sits there, staring at the floor as Sunggyu looks up at all of them._

**SUNGGYU**

We're Infinite. We should be able to talk to each other.

**SUNGJONG**

Like you talked about your... relationship?

**WOOHYUN**

Is it? A relationship? Or friends with benefits? Or what? Have you talked about it?

**SUNGGYU/HOWON**

_(Simultaneously)_

No/Yes.

_They look at each other as the other members sigh in frustration._

**HOWON**

We've talked about it.

_Sunggyu falls silent and Woohyun looks at him._

**WOOHYUN**

That's not what hyung says.

**HOWON**

_(Looks at Sunggyu)_

Hyung, tell them. We talked last week.

**SUNGGYU**

We did. After the Weekly Idol shoot.

_Woohyun's face softens as he looks at leader._

**WOOHYUN**

Is this what you wanted to tell me?

_Sunggyu nods._

**DONGWOO**

So what is it? The rest of us have to understand what's going on.

**SUNGGYU**

We're all idols here. We all know how hard it is to maintain a relationship with other people.

**SUNGJONG**

So you're with him because it's easy.

_Howon frowns, uncertainly._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Blushes)_

I never said that.

**DONGWOO**

Then tell us. Please. What's the arrangement?

**SUNGGYU**

We're taking care of each other. 

**MYUNGSOO**

What does that mean? You're our leader, hyung. Are you even allowed to have favorites?

_Myungsoo looks up at Woohyun in need of support or some sort of explanation._

**SUNGJONG**

He's right, hyung. What does it mean for the rest of us?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm not picking favorites. It's just-

**WOOHYUN**

_(Cuts in)_

We heard you in there, hyung. It didn't sound like anything you've ever done with any of us.

**MYUNGSOO**

Hyung, we're all so confused.

**DONGWOO**

About everything. I'm not even sure what I heard.

**SUNGGYU**

If you would just-

**SUNGJONG**

We're all sexually frustrated. What makes Howon-hyung so different?

_They keep badgering him till stands in frustration._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

NOTHING!

_Everyone falls silent._

**SUNGGYU**

Yes, we had sex. No, I'm not sure if I'm gay. No, I'm not playing favorites. Yes, I'm still leader. Why is this so hard for you all to understand?

**SUNGJONG**

So, are you saying... _(Blushes)_

**DONGWOO**

Are you saying if we're... in need...

**WOOHYUN**

You'll have sex with us? 

_Howon inhales in horror as all eyes look up at Sunggyu awaiting his answer._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Stutters)_

That's-that's not what I said.

**DONGWOO**

You said you won't play favorites.

**WOOHYUN**

And we're all single. In fact, the only person who's ever managed a girlfriend was Howon. How is it fair that he gets a girl friend _and_ he gets you alone?

_Sunggyu looks down at Howon who's gripping his towel so tight his knuckles look bloodless and his entire body has gone rigid with frustration._

**SUNGJONG**

Is this an arrangement for just Howon-hyung or will you be there for all of us?

_The room is tense as they all await his answer. Woohyun has a strange look on his face, Dongwoo looks confused. Myungsoo looks like he might cry and Sungjong looks a little unsure. Howon's eyes, however, have glassed over with uncried teard but he sits quietly, waiting for a response, too._

**SUNGGYU**

You don't even know if any of you are gay.

**WOOHYUN**

You're not gay and it seemed to work for you.

_Sungjong nods._

**DONGWOO**

He does have a point. 

_They launch into another bout of waiting again as Sunggyu stands there, trapped and unable to reply._

**MYUNGSOO**

So?

_Sunggyu blinks as if he was preoccupied._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Whispers)_

Fine. I won't play favorites.

**SUNGJONG**

What did you say, hyung?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm here for you all. _(Pats his chest)_ I'm leader. If you have any needs, come see me about it.

_He avoids Howon's eyes._

**SUNGGYU**

If that's all, I'll be in my room.

_Sunggyu walks over to his door, opens it and enters the room as Howon's tears fall from his eyes and he swipes them away pretending he has something in his eyes._

**HOWON**

Since we've got this sorted... _(Gets on his feet)_ I think I'll go to bed now.

_Howon turns towards his room and as he enters, the door bangs behind him and Sungyeol is forced awake by the sound._

**SUNGYEOL**

You guys Howon and Sunggyu-hyung are having sex?

_Dongwoo sighs sadly as Woohyun stares after Sunggyu, looking at his closed room door with a peculiar expression._


	11. Scene Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon speaks his mind

INT: INFINITE DORM - SITTING ROOM - NIGHT

_Sunggyu sits on the sofa with his legs crossed before him on the coffee table as he sips his cocoa in the dark. The only light present is coming from the bulb still turned on in the kitchen. He hears rattling of the door handle before someone puts in the password again and then tries to open the door to the house. He tenses and sits up, dropping his mug on the coffee table. He can hear movement coming from the fore-room even though he can't see._

**HOWON**

I got home, fine. Stop worrying, hyung... You know I had to leave, I have a flight by nine in the morning... That's a lie. You woulda still had fun without me. I distinctively remember you-

_Howon stops talking mid-sentence as he enters the sitting room and see Sunggyu waiting._

**HOWON**

Yeah, hyung, we'll talk in the morning. I have to go.

_He cuts the call and shoves his phone in his pocket as he makes toward his room._

**SUNGGYU**

Where were you?

**HOWON**

Out.

**SUNGGYU**

And you didn't think to tell anyone? I've been calling you all evening. You know we have a flight in six hours.

**HOWON**

_(Sighs)_

I'm home now. What do you want from me?

_Sunggyu tilts his head in thought._

**SUNGGYU**

Don't talk to me that way.

_Howon pauses in consideration, standing there in front of Sunggyu as both of them look at each other._

**SUNGGYU**

Where... did... you go?

_Howon lets out a breath of air in exasperation._

**HOWON**

A couple of friends wanted to see me before we leave for tour in the morning. Baram and Feeldog-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Cuts in)_

Are now your "hyung"? Since when?

_Howon flinches._

**HOWON**

You weren't suppose to hear that.

**SUNGGYU**

Why would you do this to me?

**HOWON**

Do what? It was just a few drinks with-

**SUNGGYU**

You reek of sex and... _(Sunggyu leans forward and sniffs)_... old-guy cologne.

 _Without_ _thinking, Howon takes a step back away from Sunggyu and Sunggyu's eyes widen in frustration._

**HOWON**

Are you being jealous right now?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm being your leader.

**HOWON**

_(Scoffs)_

Apparently you're five other guys' leader, too.

**SUNGGYU**

What's that supposed to mean?

**HOWON**

_(Angry)_

It means that I wonder what you were thinking when you went and promised yourself to the service of five other people.

**SUNGGYU**

It's not-

_Howon hisses, tossing his jacket on the table angrily as Sunggyu shrinks away._

**HOWON**

How careless can you be of my feelings?

**SUNGGYU**

I wasn't-

**HOWON**

I'm nothing to you? You won't play favorites? Why? Because you did me a favor? Sex with me was a favor? Are you serious?

**SUNGGYU**

I'm not allowed to be unfair.

**HOWON**

_(Shouts)_

TO WHO? You're not allowed to be unfair to who? The rest of them who've never even thought of you in that way? Or yourself who gets to be at their sexual beck and call? _(Places his hand on his chest)_ Or me? What about me? What am I supposed to be doing when you're... _(he frowns)_ ...with one of them? Am I supposed to plug in my ear phones or listen? What?

_Howon's lips quiver as he cries._

**SUNGGYU**

Am I supposed to be leader to only you?

**HOWON**

No one said that.

**SUNGGYU**

The first day you convinced me to do anything with you, do you remember what your argument was? _(Howon looks confused)_ You told me to do it because I am leader. You said you needed me because I'm _your_ leader. You used the same argument on me that the rest of them did and somehow, you thought they'd get a different result?

**HOWON**

Do you have feelings for me?

_Sunggyu looks up at him in disgust. He stands to his feet, picking up his mug in the process._

**SUNGGYU**

You're just so stupid. _(Shakes his head)_ I can't believe I got myself into this shit. Howon-ah, I'm going to go to bed. And we'll wake up in the morning and leave Seoul. You can do whatever the fuck you want as long as you're not late for schedules. I'm not going to bother you anymore.

_He turns to leave as Howon runs and takes him by the hand, causing the mug to fall._

**HOWON**

You can't just... _(Clenches his teeth)_... I heard you today.

**SUNGGYU**

You heard what?

**HOWON**

Now, who's lying? When Dongwoo and I got home, we heard what was happening in Sungyeol's room.

**SUNGGYU**

Excuse me?

**HOWON**

Did someone else finally call in their "leader-card"? Did he enjoy it as much as I did? Because I'll tell you, your mouth-

_Sunggyu punches him and Howon kneels to the ground with the force of the hit. He looks up at Sunggyu and tackles him to the ground till he sits, straddling Sunggyu. He punches Sunggyu before he grabs him by the collar and lifts him up till they are face to face._

**HOWON**

You were straight two weeks ago but if you want to fuck your way through Infinite, hyung, you go right ahead. But don't pretend that I'll ever be a part of it.

_He shoves Sunggyu back on the ground and gets to his feet before he spits out blood on the floor beside where Sunggyu's lying, cradling the side of his head where Howon hit him. Howon picks up his jacket and enters his room, shutting the door behind himself. Sunggyu continues to lie on the ground, allowing himself to cry a little as the tears roll down the side of his face. A minute later, a door opens and someone comes out and sits beside him but Sunggyu says nothing._

**WOOHYUN**

You should have just told him the truth, hyung.

_Sunggyu sits up, using his shirt to wipe the tears from his eyes._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Winces)_

What truth?

**WOOHYUN**

That it was me who was with Sungyeol and not you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We still have a few more chapters left so do not fear. Stuff's still going down. I'm trying to follow the canon during the period of their OGS tour. So hopefully, by the time they get back to Seoul for the last concert, we'll all be in Happy-Ending Town.


	12. Scene Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the beginning was taken from GROW: INFINITE'S REAL YOUTH LIFE. The scene in the hotel room.

INT: JAPAN - HOTEL - SUNGJONG'S ROOM - NIGHT

A MONTH LATER

_The members are gathered round the pile of papers filled with scripts at their center as some of them sit on the edge of the bed and some of them sit on the floor. The managers take the sofa while the camera crew are scattered around the room because filming for the new Infinite movie: GROW, has begun. Everyone is a little mindful of the camera in the corner but they make sure not to look at it because years and years of being followed around by cameras have taught them to pretend their all alone. Woohyun is leaning on Sungyeol as Myungsoo nods in and out of sleep. Sungjong's eyes are alert and Howon is quietly nursing his flask that is supposed to house hot cocoa or coffee. Sunggyu is sitting on the floor, with the pile of papers._

**SUNGGYU**

In my opinion, the members were exhausted in Jakarta and Fukuoka. They weren't as excited.

_Howon snorts. Sunggyu tenses but doesn't look in his direction._

**DONGMIN**

You boys have dance when you were a lot more tired. What's the problem? _(Everyone just stares at him)_ I'm actually asking.

**WOOHYUN**

There's no problem, hyung. We're just adjusting to the whole world-tour thing. Don't worry, we'll do better now we're in Hiroshima.

_Dongmin looks at Sunggyu pointedly but Sunggyu shakes his head and Dongmin relents._

**SUNGGYU**

I think we need to start worrying about what we look like. Did anyone monitor the performance when we were done?

_Dongwoo and Woohyun nod while Sungjong looks at Sunggyu guiltily._

**SUNGGYU**

Did you like what you saw? From all of us. _(He gestures at everyone in Infinite)_ As a group not just yourselves.

_Dongwoo frowns as Woohyun leans on his hands, pensive._

**SUNGGYU**

We're a bit relaxed. From now one, let's finish 40 minutes before. Be dressed and have the mics on. We should hurry a bit more. Okay?

_The members nod as the camera crew start packing up the hand-helds and assembling mics. Infinite members get up but Dongmin raises his hand._

**DONGMIN**

Infinite stay behind. _(The managers pause)_ Don't worry, I'll make sure they sleep early. We'll just be a minute.

_Sunggyu looks at Dongmin uncomfortably but Dongmin just stares him down till he looks away. The managers nod and follow the crew out._

**DONGMIN**

Is the camera off?

**SUNGYEOL**

No, hyung.

**SUNGJONG**

I know how to turn it off.

**DONGMIN**

Turn it off.

_Everyone waits with baited breath as Sungjong heads to camera on the wall, adjusts it till it's looking right at him and then turns it off._

**DONGMIN**

_(Leans forward)_

Everyone's gone. Now will you tell me what's really going on?

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung, it's nothing.

**DONGMIN**

_(Sternly)_

Lie to me again.

_Howon opens his flask and drinks from it. Myungsoo's phone beeps, as he rushes to answer it, turning away from everyone._

**DONGMIN**

Who is that?

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Answers quickly)_

No one.

**SUNGYEOL**

Myungsoo has a girl friend.

_Everyone gasps in the room as Myungsoo looks at Sungyeol with betrayal._

**SUNGGYU**

Is that why you're not concentrating? Myungsoo, put her away till we get back. We have work to do.

**HOWON**

Seriously. Why bother with a girlfriend when we all have Sunggyu-hyung?

_The whole room quiets from the few people that were already sighing at Myungsoo as everyone tenses up, looking away from Dongmin as his eyebrows raise in question._

**DONGMIN**

What's that supposed to mean?

**SUNGGYU**

Hyung, it's noth-

**DONGMIN**

I swear to God, I will punch you if you tell me that again.

_Dongwoo sits up, looking at Howon and trying to get him to behave as Woohyun hisses._

**WOOHYUN**

Howon's just being a baby. It's nothing we can't handle on our own.

**DONGMIN**

Well, clearly, you're not handling it well. Howon, what did you mean?

_Sunggyu pulls his knees up to his chest as he fidgets with the hem of his pajama bottoms._

**DONGWOO**

Hyung, please leave it alone.

_Howon drinks from his flask again and burps as Sungjong, who is beside him cringes and clears the air._

**DONGMIN**

No, I will not. Someone tell me what's going on or I will call CEO-nim tonight.

**HOWON**

Sunggyu said that anyone who's horny could have sex with him.

**DONGMIN**

_(Shouts)_

WHAT?!

**DONGWOO**

_(Gets up)_

Fuck!

_He grabs the flask from Howon and opens it._

**HOWON**

Hey! Give that back.

_He tries to collect the flask from Dongwoo but Woohyun crosses the space between them and shoves Howon back into his place on the sofa._

**DONGWOO**

Vodka? This is what you've been drinking since we left Fukuoka?

**DONGMIN**

Sunggyu, did you say that?

_Sunggyu sits where he is, quietly picking at the carpet and refusing to look up._

**DONGMIN**

Answer me.

**SUNGGYU**

It's not as bad as he's making it sound, hyung.

**HOWON**

He's already been with at least two peo-

_Woohyun knocks Howon on the head as his neck buckles and he groans in pain. Dongmin's eyes widen._

**DONGMIN**

Infinite cannot afford a scandal. How stupid are you to do such a thing? During this big deal world-tour?

**SUNGGYU**

It was not-

**DONGMIN**

Shut your mouth, you irresponsib- _(Dongmin inhales and calms himself)_ You are Infinite's leader. I expected more from you. Everyone... expects more from you. How could you abuse your power like that?

**SUNGGYU**

I didn't.

**DONGMIN**

Then what sort of idea was this?

**SUNGGYU**

It was so that we could _avoid_ a scandal. If we take care of ourselves, we don't need to go out there.

**DONGMIN**

You realize that's just another way of saying Infinite members are having sex with each other?

**HOWON**

Except instead of each other, it's just with leader.

**DONGWOO**

_(Snaps)_

Shut up, Howon.

_Howon leans back on the sofa and stares straight at Sunggyu who has his head bowed in shame as Dongmin looks at him as well._

**DONGMIN**

You boys need to stop this. I don't care how. I don't need to know who he's slept with or whatever but this is not the way. You can't just use each other for sex. This isn't a toy. You are not toys. Sunggyu, Infinite is not a playground for you to have fun in.

_Sunggyu flinches._

**DONGMIN**

If that's really what's been the problem then you can go to be and sleep. Think about what I've said. I want you up, bright and early for rehearsal tomorrow. No time to waste.

_Everyone gets up to leave but Dongmin holds Howon back. Woohyun holds Sunggyu to his feet as Dongwoo shakes his head at Howon in disappointment._

**DONGMIN**

If I see you with another flask or anything that remotely resembles alcohol, I'll really call CEO-nim so that we can get ahead of your alcohol problem before 2014 shows up.

_Howon looks horrified as Dongmin nods at him and gets up to leave. Sungjong closes the door behind Dongmin and returns to find Howon curved in on his side and sniffing quietly._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Sighs)_

Why do you do this to yourself, hyung?

**HOWON**

He's the one who causes it.

**SUNGJONG**

He hasn't done anything to you.

_Howon sits up and cleans his nose with the hem of his shirt._

**HOWON**

He's ignoring me.

**SUNGJONG**

You've been an ass. If you ask me, ignoring you is the better option. 

**HOWON**

Trust me, I'll feel better if he even punches me again.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Shocked)_

He punched you. Hyung, that's not alright.

**HOWON**

It's okay. I punched him back.

_Sungjong stands to his feet in pained shock._

**SUNGJONG**

You did what? You realize you're never going to come back from this?

**HOWON**

He had sex with Sungyeol... and God knows who else. Have you seen him and Woohyun?

**SUNGJONG**

They've always been like that. They shared a room for three years and it's now you want to worry.

**HOWON**

Hyung was straight for those three years. Now that he's gay-

**SUNGJONG**

He's not gay. He just likes you.

**HOWON**

_(Shouts)_

NO, HE DOESN'T. If he did, he wouldn't be sleeping around with the rest of Infinite.

_Howon pulls at his shirt and blows his nose into it as Sungjong shifts away in disgust._

**HOWON**

I really can't live like this, Sungjong. Every time I see him and he pretends I don't exist, I just want to claw his eyes out. I'd do anything to have him look at me.

**SUNGJONG**

Then stop doing mean stuff because I'd tell you right now, hyung, it's not working. He's not looking at you anyway. All you're doing is pushing him further away. Who knows, you might be making it easier for him to be with someone else. _(Howon looks up in horror)_ Not that I'm saying he's with anyone else.

_Sungjong begins to pull at his bed cover and blankets so he can get into bed as Howon gets up to join him on the other side of the bed._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Whines)_

You have a room, hyung.

_Howon pauses with his hands on the covers till Sungjong looks up at him._

**SUNGJONG**

What is it, hyung?

**HOWON**

I... I just want to know, Sungjong.

**SUNGJONG**

What?

**HOWON**

So that I don't strangle you in your sleep.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Worried)_

Now you're scaring me.

**HOWON**

Did you ever... do anything... with Sunggyu-hyung?

_Sungjong's face goes from worry to shock to disgust._

**SUNGJONG**

Eww! Your type isn't universal, hyung.

_Sungjong gets into bed as some of the tension leaves Howon's shoulder and he gets in with Sungjong, too._

**HOWON**

He's going to look at me again, Jong-ie. I'm going to make him.

**SUNGJONG**

Yeah, but is there anything I can do to make you not plan out loud?

**HOWON**

Just wait and see. He'll look at me again.


	13. Scene Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon's about to get cliche on this bitch. It's not his fault if it works... most of the time

INT: KOBE, JAPAN - INFINITE REHEARSAL ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Infinite members are the only ones in the practice room with Dongmin. They are scattered around, stretching and talking in quiet tones. Sunggyu is with Woohyun on one side of the room while Sungjong and Howon are by the mirror. The bar was moved earlier so that it is now placed directly in front of the mirror. Howon is leaning against it, staring intently at where Sunggyu is. Sungjong stands beside him, tapping his socked feet in serious judgement of Howon's choices._

**SUNGJONG**

Really? 

**HOWON**

Yes, Jongie.

_Sungjong looks between Howon and Sunggyu._

**SUNGJONG**

Sometimes, I swear, I feel like the hyung of this group. You people are all children.

_Howon pushes off the bar and pushes Sungjong away by the face._

**HOWON**

Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

_Sungjong walks off and goes to talk with Myungsoo. Howon cracks his neck and stretches._

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

Okay, so let's do this.

_He faces the mirror, keeping Sunggyu in sight and pulls one leg up and places it on the bar. He leans forward on the leg, then leans further till he's bent over the leg still on the floor. He lifts a little and goes down before he finally gets up. As he looks in the mirror, he finds Sunggyu staring at his ass. Sunggyu's eyes rise, slowly till it meets his in the mirror and Howon smirks. Blushing, Sunggyu looks away and continues talking._

**HOWON**

To think I wasn't sure it would work.

 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

_Sunggyu is backing the wall, standing behind a table as Woohyun faces him from the other side of the table. They are standing because it's a high table and there are papers all over the table. They are comparing notes and cancelling things with red pens._

**SUNGGYU**

You can join me on the second day.

**WOOHYUN**

It's the same show, hyung.

_Sunggyu grimaces._

**SUNGGYU**

You won't have time to change for...

_He trails off as he marks another point on the paper before them. Woohyun looks at it closely._

**WOOHYUN**

Intah-hyung won't allow it. We tried practicing for that but he says we have to make it happen both days.

_Sunggyu doesn't answer so Woohyun looks up in time to see Sunggyu looking across the room. Woohyun turns round to see what Sunggyu is looking at when he finds Howon with his legs spread on either side as he bends down and places his palms on the floor, giving them a perfect view of his ass. Woohyun huffs in irritation._

**WOOHYUN**

_(Snaps his fingers)_

Hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Blinks)_

Yes? _(Looks at Woohyun)_ Right. I talked to him already. If we are going to have two shows, the first one can't be so stressful. 

**WOOHYUN**

And what did he say?

**SUNGGYU**

He said he was...

 _And Sunggyu was looking behind him again. Rolling his eyes, Woohyun turned around again. This time, Howon was pulling off his black wife-beater. He hung it on the bar standing in front of him and then began twisting his body from side to side._  

**WOOHYUN**

Should I clear the room out for both of you?

_Sunggyu frowns and looks away from Howon._

**SUNGGYU**

He's being a child.

**WOOHYUN**

And you're being stupid.

_Sunggyu raises and eyebrow at Woohyun and Woohyun waves defensively._

**WOOHYUN**

I'm sorry but it's true. Why won't you just let me tell him? You're not sleeping with anyone.

**SUNGGYU**

It's none of his business.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shakes his head)_

I wish I was your senior sometimes.

_Woohyun searches the papers on the table and then pulls out one._

**WOOHYUN**

I'll show him this one. Maybe if he-

_Sunggyu swallows loudly and Woohyun sighs in frustration._

**WOOHYUN**

Oh my God, you're nearly useless, hyung.

_Groaning in frustration, Woohyun takes his notebook and the paper in his hand and moves to leave. Sunggyu sees him._

**SUNGGYU**

Where are you going?

**WOOHYUN**

To find someone helpful enough to sort this out.

_He shakes the paper in front of Sunggyu and walks out the door. Sunggyu frowns again, his cheeks heating up. He looks at Howon one last time before he moves around the table and takes up Woohyun's former space so that he can work without a distraction._

 

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM

_Howon see Sunggyu turn round the table from his view in the mirror and he turns around in disappointment._

**HOWON**

_(Whispers)_

Oh no, you don't.

_He plucks his shirt from the bar and saunters over to where Sunggyu is standing just as the doors open and the camera crew and producers flood in to start the rehearsal shoot for the movie. he ignores them and continues on till he's standing beside Sunggyu. Sunggyu doesn't look up or acknowledge his presence so Howon leans on the table, tapping at it noisily._

**SUNGGYU**

What are you doing?

**HOWON**

I'm just waiting for the shoot to start.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Grits his teeth)_

Wait somewhere else.

**HOWON**

Why? _(Smiles)_ Am I making you nervous, hyung?

_Sunggyu stops what he is writing and inhales deeply, closing his eyes as if he is bracing himself to talk to a child._

**SUNGGYU**

Not really. But I wonder what you think we're here to do. I wonder why you think it's prudent to parade yourself like you have no respect.

**HOWON**

_(Feigns innocent)_

I was stretching.

**SUNGGYU**

Where you now? Add a couple of crewmen and some cameras and you're a true pornstar. Oh but wait, _(Waves his pen around the room)_ We do have those already.

_Howon's smile falls off his face as Sunggyu packs up the remaining papers and leaves the table to go talk to the producer-noona. Howon cocks his head, in a bid to hide his shame as he feels someone walk up to him._

**SUNGJONG**

Now that your plan didn't work, can you put your shirt back on?

_Howon laughs dryly as he pulls on his top. Dongmin walks up to the middle of the room an claps._

**DONGMIN**

Alright! Positions, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so we're moving back to smut street


	14. Scene Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myungsoo's scandal (Background gist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter of the night... because I'm avoiding reading for my final exams

INT: BANGKOK - HOTEL - EVENING

_Howon pulls his box into the room as the door closes behind him. He yawns as he looks around the room, nodding at the impressive space and it's brown walls that almost make it feel like an apartment. There's a large desk in the corner with a lamp on it. The large bed sits halfway between the door and the floor-to-ceiling window. Even as big as everything seems to be in the room, there is still so much space. He let's go of his box as he goes to the window and opens it to look out._

**HOWON**

Wow!

_He removes his coat as he continues to look out when someone knocks at the door. He turns round and goes to open it as Sungjong comes bounding in._

**SUNGJONG**

_(Grins)_

My room's over-looking the pool.

**HOWON**

_(Frowns)_

I'm not going swimming with you.

**SUNGJONG**

_(Pouts)_

Hyung!

_Howon puts his box on the floor by the desk and unzips it._

**HOWON**

We're not fish, Jongie.

**SUNGJONG**

We don't have to swim today.

**HOWON**

We just got off a flight. We'll be here for four days and I intend to relax after the concert tommorow.

**SUNGJONG**

You can relax in a pool.

_Howon ignores him as he removes his toilet bag from the box and goes in search of the bathroom. He finds two doors adjacent to each other. He opens the first one and finds the bathroom where he puts his bag on the sink. He comes out and looks at the second door._

**HOWON**

Where does this lead?

**SUNGJONG**

An adjoining room.

_Howon looks confused as he opens the door to find a small room about three feet and then a door on the other side._

**HOWON**

What does that mean?

**SUNGJONG**

It means the person in the other room can enter yours if you both keep your doors opens.

**HOWON**

Why would I want that?

_He closes the door and locks it._

**SUNGJONG**

Don't worry, it's Infinite.

**HOWON**

Who? Dongwoo-hyung?

**SUNGJONG**

Myungsoo-hyung.

_Both of them grow quiet at the mention of Myungsoo's name._

**HOWON**

Have you spoken to him?

**SUNGJONG**

You mean since the scandal broke or since we saw him at the reception desk?

_Howon hisses and sits on his bed._

**HOWON**

I mean since the story came out. Has anyone talked to him? Sungyeol just stood there looking miserable and unsure what to say. I don't even know what to say either.

**SUNGJONG**

I saw Dongwoo-hyung and Sunggyu-hyung talking to him when we arrived at the hotel.

_Howon looks at the door to their adjoining rooms._

**HOWON**

Do you think we should go talk to him?

**SUNGJONG**

What would we say?

**HOWON**

I don't know... "We're here for you"? "She's a bitch for posting that picture"?

_Sungjong rolls his eyes._

**SUNGJONG**

It's no one's fault they were in a relationship. It could happen to anyone. Imagine if Soojung had posted the picture of you two.

**HOWON**

She would never have. She's and idol so she understands the life pretty well.

**SUNGJONG**

Exactly. Soojung is an idol, Doyeon is not.

_Howon pouts and continues to look at the door._

**HOWON**

He's going to have a very tough time. I can't imagine what he's going through.

_Howon gets up and heads to the door._

**SUNGJONG**

Knowing Myungsoo-hyung, he'll want to be alone at a time like this. Give him a day or so. He's still raw.

_Howon opens his door and proceeds to the other one._

**HOWON**

We should at least try.

_He knocks on the door and then opens it and is surprised to find it unlocked. Sungjong gets up and follows him through as they both enter the other room._

**HOWON**

Myungsoo?

_Sungjong stops and pulls Howon's hand, pointing at the box on the floor._

**HOWON**

What is it?

_Sungjong points again._

**SUNGJONG**

That's not Myungsoo-hyung's box.

_The door to the bathroom opens and they both freeze as the owner of the room emerges. Howon squeals._

**SUNGJONG**

Hyung? I thought you were staying alone.

_Sunggyu brushes past them and goes to his box._

**SUNGGYU**

Myungsoo said he wanted to stay alone.

_Howon gulps, looking confused and uncertain. Sunggyu looks up at him._

**SUNGGYU**

Bangkok will be fun. Don't you think so, Howon?

_Howon stares at him till Sungjong nods at Sunggyu and pulls Howon out of the room, slamming the doors behind both of them._

**SUNGJONG**

No. No. No! I think we should switch rooms, hyung. You and I.

_Howon shakes his head._

**HOWON**

Nothing's going to move me from this room. _(Looks at Sungjong)_ Not even you.


	15. Scene Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howon gets his wish... kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I kept going between two rooms and i understand that I'm supposed to change scenes for that, according to the laws of drama or some other odd shit, but I just kept it all like one scene.  
> So forgive nicely, eh?  
> *pls check for updated tags*

INT: BANGKOK - SUNGGYU'S ROOM - EVENING

_When Howon opens Sunggyu's adjoining door and hears voices, he frowns in distaste._

**MANAGER**

... for the entire day. _(Looks up)_ Howon-ie do you need something?

_Sunggyu looks up from the laptop he and the manager were looking at seconds earlier. Howon shakes his head. He turns around and leaves._

 

AN HOUR LATER

_Howon opens the door this time and the room is quiet. He smiles to himself and closes the door gently, when he notices the lights are turned off but the bathroom door is open and the light from in there has seeped into the room where Howon can see Sunggyu lying under his blanket. He walks up to the bed, removes his shoes and gets in, spooning Sunggyu from behind. The body in bed with him stirs and Howon freezes._

**MYUNGSOO**

_(Sleepy)_

Hyung?

**HOWON**

_(Surprised)_

Soo?

_Myungsoo sits up in bed as the blanket falls away to reveal some serious bed hair._

**HOWON**

What the hell are you doing here?

**MYUNGSOO**

I came to see hyung and he wasn't here.

**HOWON**

_(Angry)_

So you slept in his bed?

**MYUNGSOO**

Don't sound like you haven't slept in his bed before.

**HOWON**

In dorm. This isn't dorm. This is a hotel. In another country.

**MYUNGSOO**

And I'm having a hard time. _(Sulks)_ I thought you'd be more understanding.

_Myungsoo shifts out from under the bed as Howon grimaces in self-disgust._

**HOWON**

Soo, I'm sorry. You can stay.

**MYUNGSOO**

It's alright. I get it. You want to spend time with your boyfriend and I'm getting in the way.

**HOWON**

_(Blushes)_

He's not... that's not what we are.

_Myungsoo pauses at the door and looks back at him._

**MYUNGSOO**

Then stop stringing him along with the seduction and the looks, hyung. I wonder what he's supposed to think if he comes back and finds you in his bed.

_Howon sputters in confusion._

**HOWON**

You were just in his bed.

**MYUNGSOO**

Yes, hyung. Because that's the _exact_ same thing.

_Myungsoo leaves and Howon feels dirty. Grumbling, he climbs out of the bed, wears his slippers back and leaves the room._

 

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

_Howon hears Sunggyu's door bang closed and goes to the adjoining door but he hears voices from the other side of the door._

**HOWON**

_(Frustrated)_

Really?!

_He groans and goes back to his room. He pulls off his blanket and falls into bed. Not long after, he dozes off._

 

TWO HOURS LATER

_Howon wakes up and yawns. He goes into his bathroom and splashes water on his face. On his way out, he notices the adjoining door to Sunggyu's room is open by about three inches. He stares at the space for a minute before he reaches out and pushes the door open. He edges into the room, cautiously and finds the bed empty. Shaking his head in defeat, he continues in and almost sighs in relief when he sees Sunggyu sitting at his desk, poring over his laptop like the old man that he is. Howon fidgets with the hem of his shirt, unsure what to do._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Without looking up)_

Sit.

_Howon goes to the bed and sits, squirming just a little as Sunggyu begins to type something on the laptop, still refusing to spare him a glance. Howon cricks his neck and cracks his knuckles as he just sits there waiting, tensed and unhappy._

_Finally, Sunggyu sighs and shuts off his laptop and Howon perks up, moving to pull his shirt over his head._

**SUNGGYU**

What are you doing?

_Howon shakes his head and drops the shirt as Sunggyu walks up to him and squats in front of him, placing both Howon's knees between his calves. Unable to breathe, Howon opens up his mouth so he wouldn't suffocate._

**SUNGGYU**

Did you think about me all day?

_Howon nods._

**SUNGGYU**

What did you think about?

_Howon blushes but refuses to answer as he looks down at Sunggyu, both of them with unfriendly expressions. Sunggyu raises himself and kisses Howon as Howon leans back on the bed from surprise only to rest on his elbow as Sunggyu climbs on top of him. Still kissing, Howon pushes himself further up the bed as Sunggyu follows, crawling but still over him. Howon lies back and Sunggyu holds himself up on his knees and elbows as Howon threads his hands through Sunggyu's hair to angle him the way he wants but Sunggyu stops the kissing._

**SUNGGYU**

Don't touch me.

_Howon's hands fall away. He pouts a little but moans desperately as Sunggyu kisses him again. He reaches between both of them and pushes his hands through Howon's waistband as Howon's breath hitches. Howon grabs the blanket beneath his hand and squeezes it the moment Sunggyu's hand comes in contact with his dick. Sunggyu moves his hand slowly, rubbing up and down Howon's length and causing him to keen quietly into the kiss. Soon, the pressure is too much that Howon begins to buck his hips up, off the bed in time to Sunggyu's strokes._

**SUNGGYU**

Did you like it Howon?

_Sunggyu trails kisses down Howon's chin as he reaches his neck and starts to suck a bruise unto it._

**HOWON**

Hmm?

**SUNGGYU**

Did it make you feel powerful to punch me? To speak to my face like I was beneath you.

_Sunggyu increases the speed of his hand and Howon's eyes squeeze shut._

**HOWON**

_(Breathless)_

Hyung, please.

**SUNGGYU**

Answer me.

**HOWON**

I don't... I can't understa- Oh God. Please.

_Sunggyu moves even faster and Howon jerks so hard his hips are moving off the mattress with each thrust._

**SUNGGYU**

Answer me.

**HOWON**

I'm so close.

_Howon moans into Sunggyu's ear, nearing his orgasm when Sunggyu pulls his hand out of Howon's pants and Howon belts up, his hips instinctively following Sunggyu's hands. Using both his hands, Sunggyu presses down on Howon's hips, allowing him no contact what-so-ever. His eyes fly open in betrayal as he looks up at Sunggyu as though he wishes he could punch Sunggyu again._

**SUNGGYU**

Have I angered you, Howon?

_His lips tremble in anger but Howon says nothing. He just lies there, staring back at Sunggyu. Sunggyu pulls back, dragging Howon's pants off. Howon lifts himself so as to make it easier and soon, he's just lying on the bed with only a T-shirt on. Sunggyu removes his own pants, as his eyes are drawn to Howon's hands were they were still clutching the blanket as if Howon just wants to reach out and touch. But he doesn't. Sunggyu climbs back unto the bed, spreading Howon's legs as he goes and pulling them up till it must be uncomfortable but Howon says nothing. He just lies there and allow Sunggyu to do whatever. When Sunggyu slips his fingers into Howon, he tilts his head in confusion and raises an eyebrow at Howon._

**HOWON**

_(Licks his lips)_

I prepared myself earlier when I thought you would be alone.

_Sunggyu looks like he wants to smile but the smile never actually shows up. Instead, he lines up and pushes himself into Howon dryly as Howon grimaces and arcs off the bed in pain. Howon is breathing quickly now, his eyes have closed again and the grimace on his face shows that he's dying to complain. But, again, he doesn't. So Sunggyu withdraws and pushes back in. Howon winces in pain and Sunggyu kisses him. He continues to kiss and fuck him and soon, Howon isn't in pain anymore. He starts to moan again, reaching between them to hold his dick as Sunggyu fucks into him slowly._

**HOWON**

Ahh!

_Howon groans when Sunggyu changes angles and Howon quickens his hand so fast that Sunggyu slaps his hand away and replaces it with his own. Howon's hands dance around them, unsure where to keep them until he finally pushes against the wall and decides he wants to keep them there forever. Every time Sunggyu thrusts into him, he moans and presses the wall. And soon, Howon is close to coming again._

**HOWON**

_(Moans)_

Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

_His breath hitches on the edge of another orgasm when Sunggyu stops moving and squeezes the base of Howon's dick so tight that Howon arcs of the bed, grabbing at Sunggyu's back as tears appear in Howon's eyes. He is sobbing quietly, looking at Sunggyu as Sunggyu continues to hold his dick securely causing Howon to buck into a dry orgasm as nothing comes out of his dick. It hurts and he's crying and frustrated and there's nothing he can do._

**HOWON**

Pleeeaaaa...sse.

_Tears seep down the side of his face._

**SUNGGYU**

How did you feel when you hit me?

**HOWON**

Hyung, I'm sorry I did.

**SUNGGYU**

You didn't answer my question.

**HOWON**

I felt...

**SUNGGYU**

You felt what?

_Sunggyu begins fucking him again and stroking Howon._

**HOWON**

Powerful.

**SUNGGYU**

And?

_Howon moans again throwing his head back as he pushes the wall._

**HOWON**

_(Strained)_

Angry.

**SUNGGYU**

Did you hate me?

**HOWON**

Yes.

_Sunggyu increases his speed and his thrusts and Howon is not long from screaming._

**HOWON**

I hated you. I hated you. _(Shouts)_ I HATE YOU!!!

_Howon comes, arching off the bed again with so much force that he almost manages to push Sunggyu off, but Sunggyu presses his stomach down as he jerks Howon to completion till Howon begins to hiss in over-sensitivity._

**HOWON**

Enough! Please.

_Sunggyu pulls out of him and he winces in pain. Before he has time to recover, Sunggyu drags his leg over and turns him till Howon falls on his stomach, hissing again when his dick brushes against the blanket. Sunggyu grabs him by the waist and pulls him back, impaling Howon on his dick and causing him to cry out in discomfort. Sunggyu slams into him as Howon buries his head in the pillows, trying to muffle his cries as Sunggyu moves himself to orgasm. When he finishes, he freezes behind Howon as he groans in pleasure and Howon just waits quietly._

_Finally, he pulls out again and Howon falls to the bed now that Sunggyu isn't holding him up anymore. He hears rustling going on behind him but Howon's too exhausted to look up. Before long he feels his trouser land on his head and he looks up._

**SUNGGYU**

Take your stuff and leave.

_Seconds later, Sunggyu's bathroom door slams shut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot longer than I expected.  
> Again, still avoiding my books.


	16. Scene Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongwoo's two cents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two scenes one chapter.  
> enjoy!

INT: TAIPEI, TAIWAN - XINZHUANG GYMNASIUM - DRESSING ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Sungyeol and Woohyun are standing by the game console, car racing noisily with their hair done and their make-up ready. Sungjong and Myungsoo are in the two chairs at the make up station while Dongwoo is made-up and ready as well, sitting on a chair and reading a manwah. Sunggyu enters the room, looks around and heads to where Dongwoo is sitting and sits beside him._

**DONGWOO**

Hyung, didn't you do your make-up already?

_Sunggyu hums, noncommittally._

**DONGWOO**

You're going to have to do it again.

_Sunggyu gets up and heads to one of the mirrors where he checks his face in the mirror and truthfully, his skin is almost bare and sweat's broken out at his hairline. If he doesn't freshen up, he'll be a mess by show time. The dressing room door opens again and Howon walks in. Dongwoo looks up at him, not really paying attention but watches as Howon carefully navigates his way around the dressing room._

**DONGWOO**

Where have you been? 

**HOWON**

I was in the bathroom.

**DONGWOO**

There's a bathroom in here.

_Dongwoo points at the door but Howon just shrugs, leaning on the wall beside him instead of taking a seat._

**HAIR-STYLIST NOONA**

Hoya, you're up.

_She brushes her chair with a big piece of cloth. Howon shakes his head._

**HOWON**

I can wait. I don't mind going last.

**HAIR-STYLIST NOONA**

You _are_ last. Everyone else' hair's done.

_Howon grimaces and Dongwoo glances at him in confusion._

**DONGWOO**

What's wrong with you? Go sit and do you hair, Hoya.

_Howon looks uncertain as he pushes off the wall. When he passes Sunggyu who is still assessing his make-up in the mirror, Dongwoo notices the look they give each other in the mirror and Dongwoo shakes his head about to look away but then Howon gets to the seat and pauses again._

**DONGWOO**

Stop wasting time, Howon. 

_Howon pulls the sat around himself and then gently lowers into it. As his butt connects with the chair, he hisses quietly and Dongwoo's eyes widen in fury._

**DONGWOO**

_(Angry)_

Hyung, please can I have a word?

_Dongwoo stands to his feet._

**SUNGGYU**

What is it, Dongwoo?

**DONGWOO**

A word, hyung!

_Dongwoo walks out of the room, holding the door open till Sunggyu follows out._

 

INT: XINZHUANG GYMNASIUM - EMPTY ROOM - AFTERNOON

_Dongwoo matches into the room, fuming as Sunggyu enters after him and shuts the door._

**SUNGGYU**

What's going on?

**DONGWOO**

Frankly, I've made it my business not to care what you and Howon get up-

**SUNGGYU**

Then don't.

_Dongwoo laughs mirthlessly._

**DONGWOO**

Jesus! Hyung, I've seen the scars.

_Sunggyu pales as blood drains from his face._

**DONGWOO**

He doesn't wear singlets anymore.

**SUNGGYU**

He wears them for the concerts.

**DONGWOO**

After the make-up noonas have caked him full of creams and all sorts of concealers? Are you serious?

**SUNGGYU**

Hey, watch your tone.

**DONGWOO**

I'll watch it when you start behaving.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shocked)_

Dongwoo-

**DONGWOO**

_(Shouts)_

WE ARE AT A CONCERT! He is the main dancer. Do you not understand what that is supposed to mean? It doesn't matter whose vocals, when the steps get hard, he's front and center. He's the one everyone will see. The one they will look at.

**SUNGGYU**

What does that have to do with me?

**DONGWOO**

_(Shouts)_

STOP FUCKING HIM WITHOUT CARE!

_Now Sunggyu blushes. Furiously. They stand there, Dongwoo breathing quickly from anger and Sunggyu staring at him like he's about to kill Dongwoo._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Speaks quietly)_

I'm only going to say this once-

**DONGWOO**

I would never have spoken out of turn but for some reason-

**SUNGGYU**

Listen to me-

**DONGWOO**

-Howon's in love with you.

_Sunggyu falters, blinking as he raises his head about to argue._

**DONGWOO**

Why else would he put up with your pettiness?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Angry)_

I'm warning you.

**DONGWOO**

You can save your threats, hyung. If we don't tell you when you're being an idiot, who will?

_Sunggyu opens his mouth as his tongue rubs against his gold tooth and his eyes go narrow._

**DONGWOO**

I wasn't going to say anything. But when you bring Infinite into your bullshit? It's my business.

**SUNGGYU**

How is this your business?

**DONGWOO**

Our main dancer is wincing in pain because someone rough-sexed the fuck out of his behind. Do you think he's going to do better? Do you see him dancing right when he can't even sit without hurting?

_Sunggyu shakes his head and turns around to leave._

**SUNGGYU**

If he didn't want it, then he should have said.

_Sunggyu places his hand on the door knob._

**DONGWOO**

There's a lot he hasn't been saying.

_Sunggyu stops._

**SUNGGYU**

What's that supposed to mean?

**DONGWOO**

You're punishing him for something that he didn't do.

_Sunggyu turns back around and stares Dongwoo in the face._

**SUNGGYU**

He didn't tell you that he punched? Tackled me to the ground and spoke down to me?

**DONGWOO**

That's not really why you're punishing him, is it?

_Sunggyu leans on the door, folding his arms and crossing his legs in amusement._

**SUNGGYU**

It isn't?

**DONGWOO**

No, it's not. And stop looking at me like I'm a fool, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

If you're quacking like a duck, Dongwoo...

_Dongwoo blushes._

**DONGWOO**

He doesn't do anything when he goes clubbing.

_Sunggyu's face loses it's amusement._

**SUNGGYU**

Now you're just being pathetic.

**DONGWOO**

I've gone with him before. I've seen what he does. I mean, he's stopped going. I haven't seen him club since Bangkok. And even then, when he used to go, all he'd do is drink and then go back to the hotel.

_Sunggyu steps toward Dongwoo but Dongwoo holds his ground, refusing to step back._

**SUNGGYU**

You're lying.

**DONGWOO**

I'm not. He's not been with anyone but you since the first time you two got together.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Laughs)_

Now, I'm sure your lying. He was with someone the night before we left Seoul.

_Dongwoo shakes his head erratically._

**DONGWOO**

No, he wasn't.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

YES, HE WAS. I could see it. I could _smell_ it.

**DONGWOO**

You didn't see anything. He was at NJ-hyung's house. He left his coat in the coat room and someone went in there and had sex on top of everyone's coat. That's what you were smelling.

**SUNGGYU**

What?

_Sunggyu's eyes droop to the floor as he tries to recall everything he saw that night._

**DONGWOO**

He tried once. I saw him at a club and he tried to follow this guy who wouldn't leave him alone but he ended up crying in the alley. He couldn't go through with it. Because of you. Because he loves you. 

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shakes his head in denial)_

He said he hated me.

**DONGWOO**

And we all thought you were a genius.

_Dongwoo brushes past Sunggyu on his way out as Sunggyu stands there in the middle of the empty room, too dazed to follow._

 


	17. Scene Seventeen

INT: CHINA - GUANGZHOU ISAC - STAGE - MORNING

_The music goes off while the stage is rising from the ground and everyone startles as they look around in confusion. The Infinite members, who are all half in the ground and half above it, glance towards where the audience would be as Dongmin runs up to meet them._

**SUNGGYU**

What happened?

**DONGMIN**

I told that man that we're not using elevations for Destiny.

**SUNGYEOL**

I thought it was weird when he made us begin here. Aren't we supposed to be behind a screen?

_Sungjong nods as Myungsoo and Dongwoo lean on the stage floor that is on par with their waists._

**DONGMIN**

I'm going to kill him. He put this contraption into the stage despite the specs I sent before the tour began.

**WOOHYUN**

Why don't we just use it? It'll be something different?

**SUNGGYU**

This isn't the way we've been doing it.

_Sunggyu places his hand on the stage and jumps out._

**SUNGGYU**

If it works, don't break it, right?

**WOOHYUN**

There's nothing wrong with trying something new. Dongmin-hyung, it's just for the China concert. When we leave, we can continue the way we've always done.

**DONGWOO**

I preferred the way it was before though.

**SUNGJONG**

Besides, the fans are expecting it to be that way.

**SUNGYEOL**

Which is why we should change things up. I'm with Hyunie-hyung on this. Let's use the elevator just this once, please hyung.

_Sungyeol pouts as he looks at Dongmin. Sunggyu brushes his palm across Sungyeol's face, causing Sungyeol to look hurt._

**SUNGGYU**

When you pout, it makes me want to punch you.

Dongmin turns to Sunggyu.

**DONGMIN**

So we should do it the old way, right?

**WOOHYUN**

Why don't we vote on it? 

**SUNGYEOL**

Right. The rest of us should get a say.

_They all look at Dongmin and he sighs._

**DONGMIN**

Fine. All those who want the elevator?

_Sungyeol, Woohyun and Myungsoo raise their hands._

**DONGMIN**

Those in favor of using the screen, old-school style?

_Sunggyu, Dongwoo and Sungjong raise their hands. Every looks at Howon who is looking at the ground, seeming lost._

**DONGWOO**

Howon? Which one do you want?

_Howon glances at Sunggyu sheepishly._

**HOWON**

I don't know. Anyone is good. They both have merit.

**DONGMIN**

Which one would you prefer?

_He looks away, blushing._

**HOWON**

I'd prefer the elevator. _(Adds quickly)_ But anyone of them is good, either way. Don't mind me.

_Sunggyu nods._

**SUNGGYU**

Okay, let's use the elevator. Come on. Everyone, in places. Dongmin-hyung, can we get on with it?

_He jumps back into the elevator as it begins to lower itself and Howon frowns at the ground, looking uncomfortable. Dongwoo leans into him and whispers._

**DONGWOO**

What is the problem?

_Howon shakes his head and squats along with everyone else as the song begins from the top._

 

AN HOUR LATER

_Howon is drinking water from his bottle as he sits off the stage with his legs dangling beneath him when Dongwoo falls into place beside him._

**DONGWOO**

Talk to me.

**HOWON**

It's nothing. Honestly.

**DONGWOO**

Then tell me nothing.

_Howon looks back at Sunggyu before he looks forward into the crowd._

**HOWON**

He's different. Does hyung seem different to you?

**DONGWOO**

No. Why?

**HOWON**

He's been... _(blushes)_... I can't explain it. It's like he doesn't want to fight me anymore.

**DONGWOO**

And this a bad thing because?

_Howon shakes his head and gets up._

**HOWON**

You won't understand.

_Dongwoo follows._

**DONGWOO**

Then make me understand. What's going on?

_Howon sighs and turns around._

**HOWON**

He agrees with everything I say.

**DONGWOO**

No, he doesn't. he's the most bull-headed person I know.

**HOWON**

Did he let us all go swimming? Did he allow us drink the night before the fan-meet at Kuala?

_Dongwoo's face screws up in concentration as he considers this._

**DONGWOO**

He would normally never do that.

**HOWON**

Exactly. Look at the Destiny Intro. he clearly wanted to do things the normal way-

**DONGWOO**

But he changed his mind when...

_Dongwoo trails off as they turn and look at Sunggyu._

**HOWON**

Even the sex is different.

_Dongwoo's face turns purple._

**DONGWOO**

Please don't.

**HOWON**

_(Sighs in frustration)_

He prepares me for hours and it's so frustrating-

**DONGWOO**

( _Shocked_ )

What did I just say?

**HOWON**

-because I love to come when he's _in_ me.

**DONGWOO**

_(Covers his ears)_

Please stop.

**HOWON**

So I have to just lay there on the verge of an orgasm and wait and wait a-

_Dongwoo turns around and grabs Howon firmly by the shoulder._

**DONGWOO**

If I have to find out anymore about your sex life... with another _dude_... I'm never speaking to you again.

_Howon stays in place, blinking himself into reason as Dongwoo stares him down, making sure that Howon understands what he is saying. Finally..._

**HOWON**

Do you think he's possessed?

**DONGWOO**

I think he's luring you into a false sense of security and then... BAM! _(He smacks Howon's shoulder)_ He'll strike.

**HOWON**

_(Wistful)_

I can't wait. I hate this new, agreeable him. I need the asshole back. The guy who was mean to me. He's the one I fell in love w-

_Howon stops abruptly as he pales, averting his eyes and Dongwoo laughs._

**DONGWOO**

Seriously? It's now you're going to be coy?

**HOWON**

I don't think I've ever said it out loud before.

_He strolls away and leans on a couple of crates stacked on the side of the stage._

**DONGWOO**

Everyone knows, Howon.

**HOWON**

I don't care about that. I just... need him to be normal again. Do you know if something happened?

_Now, it's Dongwoo's turn to blush as he turns away from Howon. Howon glances at him. As Dongwoo tries to turn more, Howon follows him till they both go round in a full circle and Howon pulls Dongwoo to face him._

**HOWON**

What do you know, hyung?

**DONGWOO**

_(Stammers)_

I... I think it may be something I said to him.

**HOWON**

_(Frowns)_

What did you say?

**DONGWOO**

Not much, really. I told him you loved him.

_Howon tilts his head in thought._

**HOWON**

He's always known that.

**DONGWOO**

Apparently not. He seemed to think you hated him.

**HOWON**

But even that wouldn't change him so drastically. Hyung, he's been behaving like... I don't know. I don't like it.

**DONGWOO**

You don't like being treated good? Howon that's not healthy.

**HOWON**

That's not what I mean. _(Sighs)_ You know Sunggyu-hyung. He's caring but he's also mean and a serious dick sometimes. But the bad stuff only makes the good stuff seem so much more genuine. That way I cherish him either way. But now, I just feel like he's hiding something. Like he might be... maybe he's sleeping with someone else.

**DONGWOO**

_(Scoffs)_

I don't think hyung is that athletic. He can't have sex with you -for as long as you guys go- then have energy for anyone else.

**HOWON**

Then what is it?

_Dongwoo hesitates, glancing back at Sunggyu._

**DONGWOO**

I told him something else. (Howon looks at him) I told him you've been... exclusive to him. 

**HOWON**

_(Shouts)_

YOU WHAT?!

**DONGWOO**

_(Looks around)_

Shhhhhh. Howon-ah.

**HOWON**

_(Angry)_

You had no right-

**DONGWOO**

_(Whispers)_

He wasn't treating you right.

**HOWON**

Yes, he was.

**DONGWOO**

He was hurting you.

**HOWON**

_(shouts)_

AND I LIKED IT.

_Everyone on the stage turned to look at both of them. Dongwoo smiles and waves at everyone. He pulls Howon off the stage as they go down the stairs leading away. When they get into one of the more secluded rooms, he shuts the door._

**DONGWOO**

I'm sorry. I didn't know. Plus, it's not exactly healthy if you're doing something like that without discussing it before hand.

**HOWON**

We were on leveled ground when he thought I'd been with other people, hyung. Don't you see what this is?

**DONGWOO**

But he's treating you with respect.

**HOWON**

No, he's not.

_Howon falls to the ground, sitting and leaning on the wall._

**HOWON**

Now, he thinks he owes me because he had sex with Sungyeol. He doesn't love me, hyung. _(Glances at Dongwoo)_ He's being nice out of guilt.


	18. Scene Eighteen

INT: MANILA - NINOY AQUINO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - AIR PLANE - MORNING

_Woohyun sits on the aisle seat in the first class, second row on the right side of the plane. He's texting someone on the phone as Sungyeol and Myungsoo argue quietly behind him. In the row beside him, sits Dongwoo on the aisle and Sungjong by the window. Behind them, Howon is listening to music and nodding his head. Sunggyu enters the plane, hurriedly as his eyes zero in on the seat beside Woohyun._

**SUNGGYU**

Move!

**WOOHYUN**

_(Pouts)_

I want to sit here.

_Sunggyu places his bag into the overhead locker._

**SUNGGYU**

It's my seat, dufus. 

**WOOHYUN**

You're so stiff. I want to sit on the aisle for once.

**SUNGGYU**

Then switch seats with someone who doesn't mind the window.

_Woohyun looks back at Howon._

**WOOHYUN**

Would you switch me?

_Sunggyu glances at Howon and shakes his head._

**SUNGGYU**

It's fine. Don't bother Howon.

_He sashays in without further argument and seats by the window, pulling out his phone as he sits. He switches it off before putting it in the pocket before him._

**WOOHYUN**

Where's your laptop?

_Sunggyu straps in his seat belt and leans back, closing his eyes._

**SUNGGYU**

It's a long flight, Woohyun-ie. Pace yourself.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Scoffs)_

I plan to.

 

TEN MINUTES LATER

The flight attendants take their places in front of the plane.

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

Good Morning! Ladies and Gentlemen.  
Welcome on-board this flight to Los Angelos.  
From Captain Cruz and the crew, it is our pleasure to serve you today.  
If there is anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please let us know. Thank you.

_Dongwoo taps Woohyun on the arm and when he looks over, Dongwoo taps his watch and then points at Howon behind him. When Woohyun looks over, Howon is looking at him. Woohyun nods._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

The use of all radio transmitting devices is banned at all times as they can interfere with the aircraft instruments.   
All portable electronic devices such as walk-mans, computers, calculators, must be turned off during take off & landing and cell-phones must not be used at any time.

_Woohyun unbuckles his seat belt just as Sunggyu's eyes fly open._

**SUNGGYU**

What are you doing? We're about to take off.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Glances at Sunggyu)_

Just remember, I've always wanted what's best for you.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Bemused)_

What?

**WOOHYUN**

You can't kill me for this.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sits up)_

For what?

_Woohyun slips out of his seat and before Sunggyu can ask another word, Howon takes his place as the flight attendant before them watches them like they just cursed her parents._

**HOWON**

_(Buckles his seat belt)_

Hello.

**SUNGGYU**

What are you doing?

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

The safety instruction card is in the pocket of the seat in front of you. Please read it. It shows...

**HOWON**

We need to talk.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

We can't do that on the ground? Where there's stability?

**HOWON**

And lots of doors for you to escape through? Yeah, no thanks.

_Sunggyu looks back at Woohyun who shrugs and clasps his hands together in apology._

**SUNGGYU**

We'll talk when we land.

**HOWON**

We'll talk now.

**SUNGGYU**

Howon-

**HOWON**

_(Cuts in)_

You can't run away. It's daylight and public so you can't confuse me with sex. And if on the off chance that you do try, Dongwoo-hyung and Sungjong have promised to stop you.

_Smiling, Dongwoo and Sungjong wave at them with fake and boxy grins on their faces._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

...traveling with a child, please attend to yourself first, then the child.  Breathe normally...

_Sunggyu leans back, turning towards the window._

**HOWON**

Hyung, please. _(Sunggyu doesn't turn)_ I just need to know... what's going on between us.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Turns around)_

Wow! At your age, you still can't tell? It's sex, Howon.

**HOWON**

_(Shakes his head)_

No, it's not. It's not just... please talk to me. It's me. _(His voice cracks)_ We weren't like this before.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

Before? Really? You're going to play _that_ card?

**HOWON**

Dongwoo-hyung said that he talked to you.

_Again, Sunggyu looks at Dongwoo, who raises his gaze to the ceiling, pretending that he wasn't struggling to listen._

**HOWON**

I know you're sorry. That's why you've been nice, right? You think you owe me an apology and you hate to be sorry about anything serious.

_Howon searches Sunggyu's eyes but he just sits there and stares back at Howon._

**HOWON**

Maybe you feel bad because I've been faithful and you haven't? I don't know.

**SUNGGYU**

What do you want out of this talk, Howon?

_Howon blinks in confusion._

**HOWON**

I... I just... huh?

**SUNGGYU**

What do you hope to gain by the time we're done with this gist? I'm asking because I don't really know what more you could possibly get from me. _(Howon opens his mouth to talk)_ We're having sex. We're still Infinite because last I checked, neither of us quit. I treat you with respect... _(He looks at Dongwoo again)_... and I fuck you with care so my head is spinning in circles, trying to figure out what I'm doing wrong.

_Howon looks to Sungjong and Dongwoo for help but both of them are seated with identical expressions of equal confusion and pursed lips._

**HOWON**

I think we could be more.

_Sunggyu laughs._

**SUNGGYU**

More than what?

**HOWON**

What we are now?

**SUNGGYU**

Which is?

**HOWON**

I don't just want sex from you, hyung. _(Sunggyu rolls his eyes and Howon takes his hand)_ Please, listen to me. You're not the same. I mean, I never imagined that we'd get back together but now, you're here but you're... not you.

_Sunggyu's eyes drop to where their hands are entwined on the armrest between them._

**SUNGGYU**

You still haven't told me, in quantifying terms, what you want me to change.

**HOWON**

I've been thinking about it for so long and I've come up with only one explanation as to why you're being like this. You're sorry about something. I mean... you went from ignoring me, to rough, demanding, mind-blowing sex to frustratingly calm sex. And now, you never fight with me. Even now, you don't want to talk to me. You'd rather be anywhere else but here and yet, you're not using your leader voice on me. You must be sorry about something.

**SUNGGYU**

I'm sorry, is being respectful cause for concern these days?

_He slips his hand from Howon's._

**HOWON**

This is not you!

_Howon shakes his head in frustration._

**HOWON**

Apologize or whatever. Do what you have to do to get me back the real you. I want the real you. The one who isn't afraid of anything but roller-coaster rides. I want my leader back. The manipulative ass who always makes things go his way. If I can't have all of you, then I don't want anything else.

_Howon pauses as his eyes widen in shock and fear as he realizes what he just said.. Sunggyu leans away with a frown on his face._

**FLIGHT ATTENDANT**

Ladies, and Gentlemen.  
The captain has turned off the seat belt sign, which means you can leave your seat now if you wish.  However, for your own safety...

**SUNGGYU**

Are you rejecting me?

_Howon thinks for a second, pouting as he weighs his options._

**HOWON**

_(Nods)_

Yes. As long as you're hiding something from me, I don't want anything from you.

**SUNGGYU**

Howon-

**HOWON**

_(Looks him in the eye)_

I mean it, hyung. You can't touch me if you won't tell me the truth. I deserve better. If we're going to be together-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Cuts in)_

Think about what you're doing. 

_Howon unbuckles his seat belt._

**HOWON**

I have.

_Howon moves to get up but Sunggyu grabs his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

You're breaking up with me? Just so I'm clear.

_Howon hesitates, licking his lips nervously._

**HOWON**

That would require us being in a relationship, hyung.

_He pulls Sunggyu's hand off, gets up and walks away as Sunggyu just sits there, looking at the seat Howon just vacated. When he raises his eyes and it meets Dongwoo's gaze, he sees a little bit of determination and judgement in them._

_But he also sees a little bit of pity._


	19. Scene Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun and Dongwoo's side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two scenes again...

INT: MANHATTAN CENTER STUDIO - BACKSTAGE - EVENING

_Sunggyu is sitting on the floor, monitoring his recent footage of "60 Seconds" from a few minutes ago. Every time he reaches the point of his mistake, he grimaces and groans before replaying the entire thing from the beginning. Howon is watching him from the make-up station but it's just the two of them in the room and Howon can see him through the mirror. Sunggyu shakes his head, one more time, and then replays the video again with a deeper frown._

_Woohyun and Dongwoo enter the room and stop when they notice Sunggyu in the corner._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung-

**SUNGGYU**

_(Cuts in)_

Not now, Woohyun.

_Sunggyu gets up from his place on the floor and pushes past Dongwoo and Woohyun as he leaves the room. Woohyun pouts before his gaze falls on Howon._

**WOOHYUN**

What are you going to do about this?

**DONGWOO**

What do you mean what is he going to do?

**WOOHYUN**

Sunggyu-hyung is in a bad place. You heard him. That small mistake is going to haunt him till God-knows-when.

**DONGWOO**

And what do you think Howon can do about?

**WOOHYUN**

He should at least try to talk to him.

**DONGWOO**

They are broken up.

**WOOHYUN**

Because Howon is an impulsive idiot.

_Howon looks up about to defend himself when Dongwoo stands between him and Woohyun._

**DONGWOO**

_(Angry)_

Yah!

**WOOHYUN**

I went along with your stupid plan because I thought you were going to  _talk_ to him. But then you go and break up with him thirty thousand feet in the sky. Very mature hip-hop boy.

**DONGWOO**

Howon made a commitment and he should keep it.

**WOOHYUN**

_(Shouts)_

I'M NOT ASKING HIM TO SLEEP WITH SUNGGYU! Just talk to him. He's having a hard time.

**DONGWOO**

You're his other half. You talk to him.

_Woohyun shakes his head at them with disappointment in his eyes._

**WOOHYUN**

It's easy to say who the victim is here because Howon has visible scars but how blameless is he really?

_At this, Howon gets up and turns around to face Woohyun._

**HOWON**

What is that supposed to mean?

**WOOHYUN**

You can whine all you want about how he's not talking to you and how he's not being truthful but do you know what you put him through?

**HOWON**

I didn't put him through anything.

_Woohyun smiles at him as if he's delirious and Howon falters._

**WOOHYUN**

Hyung was straight before you happened. Do you even remember that? He got into this because you asked for a favor. You literally, successfully projected your feelings on him... _(Dongwoo and Howon open their mouths to protest)_... and that's okay because he loves you now but do you really know what he went through? From worry to worry. Maybe he was straight... maybe he was confused... maybe it was just about you... maybe women could still do it for him... -or my favorite- maybe something was wrong with him. I mean, something had to be right? How many normal men want to have sex with other men.

**DONGWOO**

_(Shakes his head)_

Don't say it like that.

**WOOHYUN**

How do you want me to say it? He wants Sunggyu to open up to him and yet, when Sunggyu's going through a hard time, where is he? He's sitting here in front of a mirror and sulking.

**DONGWOO**

That's not fair.

**HOWON**

He's been lying to me.

**WOOHYUN**

About what?! You were fuck-buddies so what did you expect? It's not like you were cuddling under blankets and talking about hopes and dreams, Howon. You spent the first part of this tour being a dick to him, to me, to everyone. Hell, even Dongwoo was mad at you.

**DONGWOO**

You're blowing this out of proportion.

**WOOHYUN**

Am I? Dongwoo, he's the one who told Dongmin-hyung that Sunggyu was sleeping with Infinite. He drank his way through three cities and then clubbed every night we landed in a new one. You had issues with his decisions just because Sunggyu decided to be fair to the rest of us. A promise, I might add, he never went through with.

_Howon's face goes still a he glances at Woohyun._

**HOWON**

He slept with Sungyeol.

**WOOHYUN**

No, he didn't.

**HOWON/DONGWOO**

Yes, he did!

**WOOHYUN**

That was me.

**HOWON**

Huh?

**WOOHYUN**

I was the one with Sungyeol that night in Seoul. Hyung wasn't even home. I was horny, Sungyeol was there and we'd just learned that leader was having good, happy sex with another member so we thought "why not?".

_Howon backs away from him as he leans on the dressing table. Dongwoo looks at him worriedly._

**DONGWOO**

So why didn't he just say so from the beginning?

**WOOHYUN**

Because he wanted to punish Howon for having sex with someone else. Only, you set him straight. And after he found out how wrong he was, hyung was too proud to admit it or even apologize that he'd spent the past months terrorizing the person he was in love with. He'd sooner scratch out his eye than admit he was wrong.

**DONGWOO**

We didn't know.

**WOOHYUN**

You didn't ask.

**HOWON**

He didn't tell anyone.

**WOOHYUN**

That's his problem. One thing I do know, though, you walk away from him now because of your "commitment" and you two are done. For good. He might not even know that's why he won't trust you, but hyung's subconscious is a lot more malicious than he is.

_Woohyun falls into the sofa behind him and lies down, plopping his feet up on one hand rest as he places his head on the other. Howon sits on the chair he just vacated with his head in his hands as Dongwoo quietly pats his shoulder from behind, hoping to give him some comfort._

 

INT: NEW YORK - DASHDASH HOTEL - NIGHT

_Howon arrives outside Sunggyu's door carrying bags of take out. He presses his lips together as he knocks on the door. No one answers._

**HOWON**

Hyung, it's me, please open up.

_Still no answer. Howon knocks again as he adjusts the bag and changes hands before knocking again._

**HOWON**

I need to talk to you. You don't have to go through this alone. _(Looks around at the empty corridor)_ Please, hyung.

_Still no answer._

**HOWON**

_(Bangs on the door)_

Yah, Kim Sunggyu! Open this door now!

_No answer._

**HOWON**

_(Winces)_

Sorry about that. please disregard recent, failed attempt at bravery. Hyung open up. I brought you dinner.

_No answer._

**HOWON**

_(Sighs)_

Fine. You don't want to talk to me but you have to eat something. I'll just leave the food here. You can wait two minutes for me to enter my room and then come out and get it, okay? _(No answer)_ You need to eat dinner, hyung. You can't be stubborn forever.

_Howon hesitates. Then he drops the bag of food on the floor by the door. As he turns around to leave, the door clicks open. Shocked, he waits but no one comes out. So he picks up the bag of food, pushes the door open and enters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dashdash Hotel does not exist. I'm just too lazy to come up with a name.  
> -So we have one more scene and we're home freeeeeeeee


	20. Scene Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale

INT: NEW YORK – HOTEL ROOM – EVENNING

_Howon drops the bag of food on the table before he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Sunggyu is sitting on the chair by the table as he watches Howon quietly._

**HOWON**

I thought you might like something to eat.

_Sunggyu looks at the bag then back at Howon._

**SUNGGYU**

Thank you.

_Howon squints, uncomfortably as he adjusts himself on the bed._

**HOWON**

Woohyun told me about the Sungyeol thing… or the lack of a Sungyeol thing.

**SUNGGYU**

I know. _(Howon looks up)_ He called me.

**HOWON**

I guess I should apologize.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Sighs)_

No you shouldn’t.

_Sunggyu frowns as he rubs his hand over his face and stands to his feet. He walks over to the bed and sits beside Howon._

**SUNGGYU**

I though you wanted me back in Bangkok. I was so excited that you were hanging around my room… trying to get me alone. Myungsoo even told me you felt him up in my bed when you thought he was me.

_Howon gapes._

**HOWON**

I did not!

**SUNGGYU**

Did too.

_Howon smiles sadly as Sunggyu takes his hand._

**SUNGGYU**

I guess I just brought up the whole punching thing to rile you up and next thing I know, I’m saying things that I don’t care about and before we know it, you say you hate me-

**HOWON**

_(Cuts in)_

But I don’t.

_Howon’s eyes are wide in earnest request as he looks at Sunggyu._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Deadpans)_

I know that now, idiot.

**HOWON**

Oh! Well, I thought-

**SUNGGYU**

I thought too. Apparently, we’re both idiots.

**HOWON**

But we’re idiots who… _(Leans in to look at Sunggyu_ )… we’re idiots who lo…love each other. Right?

_Sunggyu swallows as he turns to face Howon on the bed, clutching both Howon’s hands in his._

**SUNGGYU**

Before we say any of that nonsense… _(Exhales)_ … there’s something I should say first. Something I need to say.

_Howon looks worried._

**HOWON**

It’s no problem. You don’t have to say anything.

**SUNGGYU**

I do. I really do. I just… it’ll only take a minute.

_They sit there, breathing in each other’s air as Sunggyu just looks at Howon, flinching every second._

**HOWON**

Annnyyy time now, hyung.

**SUNGGYU**

Okay. Here goes. _(Clears his throat)_ I was wro… _(Frowns)_

**HOWON**

It’s okay. You don’t have to say it.

**SUNGGYU**

_(Shouts)_

I’M SORRY! _(Exhales)_ I was wrong. _(Howon smiles)_ I shouldn’t have done those things to you. I shouldn’t have treated you like crap.

_Howon starts laughing._

**SUNGGYU**

I didn’t mean any of it and- and why the fuck are you laughing?

_But Sunggyu’s laughing too, trying to get Howon to look at him as Howon turns his face away till Sunggyu pulls him forward and clashes their lips together in a hard kiss. Howon sighs into Sunggyu’s mouth._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Smiles)_

I love you.

**HOWON**

I love you…ur fingers.

**SUNGGYU**

Wh-?

_He punches Howon on the shoulder as Howon hisses and pulls away, laughing._

**SUNGGYU**

I just bared my heart out to you.

**HOWON**

What? You said you were sorry? Like normal people do every day? What a mighty feat, hyung.

_Sunggyu tackles him to the bed till he straddles Howon, holding his hands above his head. He kisses him again. Sunggyu pulls away, lying on the bed as he drags Howon into his arms and spoons him from behind. They cuddle for a few minutes and then…_

**HOWON**

I love you, too, hyung.

_Sunggyu chuckles behind him._

**SUNGGYU**

I know. _(Kisses Howon on the back of his neck and then continues to cuddle)_ Is it weird that I’m not thinking of sex, right now?

**HOWON**

Is the rough sex off the table?

_Sunggyu lifts himself to look at Howon in confusion._

**SUNGGYU**

_(Laughs shyly)_

What?

**HOWON**

The rough sex, hyung. Are we still doing it like that?

**SUNGGYU**

_(Frowns)_

Did you like it?

**HOWON**

I kept coming back, didn’t I?

_Sunggyu sighs and lies back down as Howon snuggles back into him._

**SUNGGYU**

You are one kinky son-of-a-bitch.

**HOWON**

Says the guy who literally wounded me with his _love_.

_Sunggyu shrugs._

**SUNGGYU**

You love me anyway.

_He twists Howon’s neck around as he kisses him on the side of his mouth with both their eyes closed._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And who knows, I might just be inspired to add an epilogue or some shit…   
> I’m fickle like that.

**Author's Note:**

> still figuring this all out


End file.
